Le Futur Incalculable
by Layarana Haven
Summary: After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...
1. Introduction

Introduction

_He was borne to conquer._

_The other was borne to be a hero._

_For, someone once told me that the scar was legend._

_As was the wizard that produced it._

_The life that was set before them was their destiny and forever will be._

_They say that resistance is a lost cause, that it should be avoided...and this is true for a destiny and adventure such as theirs._

_But be warned!_

_For you will be permitted into a world that is unfathomable and unknowing where one thing leads to another and where things are not always as they seem._

_So come back in time..._

_To The Untold Future_


	2. Forbidden

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

I was wondering if I should make a sequel? Tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be right away!

**I do not own anything! All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Anyway, have fun!

**Story: **Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary: **After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

**_Note:_**

/_Mind reading_/

_**/Mind Reading/**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!

* * *

1. Forbidden

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was produced by the four founders such as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. For centuries magic has been the both the enemy and ally of this school for such a special wizard named Harry James Potter. Me. 'Special' was far beyond the word that other wizard and witches among the world would ever use for this sixteen year old for I have suffered and prevailed throughout my years from the age of an infant to now. In the first year I survived on countless occasions from losing my friends, my allies, to living with my so-they-call-themselves courteous relatives named the Dursleys who remain forever more on Private Drive Number Four that has been abusing me and nearly had forgotten me since the day that the Headmaster Dumbledore himself, Professor McGonagall, and Rubius Hagrid left my infant self on the doorstep of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my lump of a boy cousin Dudley. Now since my eleventh year at Hogwarts (currently six), I have fought against the Dark Arts by a Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort. When I was but an infant, Voldemort was informed by the traitor of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew that the so-called threats were located and hidden in Godric's Hollow.

There, the Dark Wizard killed the two parents with the killing curse, _Avada Kadavra_, and used the same curse on me. Fortunately in Voldemort's attempt to get rid of the threat that would someday soon destroy him, it backfired by a counter curse simply called...love. For years I had to grow faster than other in order to face the Dark Wizard that would kill me at any cost. Little did this young wizard know until my sixth year that there were indeed seven horcruxes that Tom Riddle made before he became Lord Voldemort in order to become immortal. The Order of the Phoenix, an organization made by Albus Dumbledore to resist against the Dark Wizard and his followers, the Death Eaters and restore peace to the world now had destroyed six of them, which means that there was only one horcrux left. Unbearable many lives were lost in order to retrieve them in the first place. Headmaster Dumbledore died much to many wizard's sadness including my own that meant like a grandfather to me.

The funeral at Hogwarts for the late Headmaster had just came to a close and many wizard and witched dissipated into the castle or to return to their homes. Me, Harry Potter, a tall, raven-haired, lithe body, and emerald green eyes the color of _Avada Kedravra _that nearly killed me when I was an infant was standing over the old deceased wizard's grave in a dress robe that I wore to the Yule Ball a year ago looking more depressed than the day when Bellatrix Lestrange killed her cousin, my godfather, Sirius Black. My two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley went over to their common rooms requested by me to just leave me to mourn. They agreed entirely for the whole school knew of the close family relationship that I adored. Now he was gone. I felt an empty hole in my stomach as I thought this the bile threatening to spill over my lips. I could not believe that Severus Snape actually killed Dumbledore. It was...strange.

I could remember this like it was yesterday. Hell it _was_ yesterday!

_A young boy with raven-black hair was chasing the Death Eaters, specially Severus Snape, after Albus was killed with a killing spell. When he was running he simply did not think where he was running to letting his feet do the guiding. When he finally saw his target in front of Hagrid's house he flew a Sectumsempra at him in his anger and grief. Snape blocked it with his own spell easily like it was nothing but all in all perturbed._

_"FIGHT! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" Harry yelled. He flew another spell at him once again to be dodged easily as Snape neared him._

_"HE TRUSTED YOU! And you killed him." He said the last part solemnly, head down, tear falling once more before speaking another curse of Sectumsempra. This time Snape dodged it in anger at the same time knocking Harry's wand out from his grasp._

_"How dare you use my own spell against me?!" Snape snarled. He became slightly calm. Smirking. The damn bastard was smirking! "I am the half-blooded prince. Always have been." he walked away towards the other death eaters._

I shivered from the memory when his head came back up from the Pensive. I could still not digest that Severus Snape, my potion teacher was actually the Half-Blooded Prince all this time. But wasn't the half-blooded prince supposed to help the Light? Not destroy it? And what was up with always protecting Malfoy whenever the snappy blond got himself into trouble? Never had I seen Snape do that before. As he skimmed around the late headmaster's office I noticed a once empty frame now occupied with Dumbledore lounging on a red fancy chair sleeping peacefully like there was not a care in the world. _How could this have happened?_ I thought as I exit the office.

After a few days since the headmaster's...death...things have been tense at Hogwarts but classes still went on like it normally does with the exception of the Ministry coming in and out, checking for anything that might be out of place. Oh sure. _Now_ they come.

_Idiots. Imbeciles._I thought to myself as I walked to the Quidditch Court the fly and get this forsaken headache to disappear. Flying was always my getaway when something went amiss. I remember the night Sirius died I came here and nearly banged all over the podiums because I wasn't paying all that much attention to where I was steering. Sometime I would ask Oliver Wood if I could borrow the Snitch to get some practice, so he happily agreed. I swear you mention even the word 'Quidditch' and he'll do anything for you. I smiled when I held onto my Firebolt. Has it really been three years since I've had it? I miss my Nimbus Two Thousand. It was the first broomstick I had. Another reason I enjoyed flying was because it brought me closer to people. For instance, McGonagall and Sirius and Dumbledore. I frowned as I thought of those two. Shaking my head and fixing my spectacles I hopped onto my broomstick and started flying anywhere that would take my mind off of things. The week has been hectic, what with McGonagall putting things together while still grieving over the late headmaster's death. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes until I heard my name being called. A feminine voice: Hermione? For goodness sake why was she screeching? Oh. Right. Responding to her request to see me I descended on the ground lightly, picking up my broomstick, walking over to her. She grimaced from impatience and pulled my by the wrist over to...Dumbledore's office? No. I can't go over there. I wrenched my wrist from her hold, panic-stricken. If I go there now, the recent recovery issue that I have been working on will be for naught. No matter what anyone says. Even Hermione who was grunting crossing her arms in front of her chest eyebrows up in question.

"I-I can't Hermione. I've only just recovered from grief." I stuttered. Her face smoothed out in understanding.

"Harry. I know how you must feel but this is important."

I snapped my head. "What? Voldemort? If this has anything to do with recent reports then don't bother on briefing me right now "

"It's about Dumbledore!" she interrupted hastily.

I froze. "Dumble...dore?"

She nodded fast. "Yes! Yes!" She spun her head around to make sure that no one was listening or watching and pulled me into the corner whispering.

"He has a letter Harry." she said firmly, tight lipped.

Now I was confused beyond reason. "A letter? You mean like...a will?"

"Well...sort of..." she trailed off before continuing again. "He has asked something of importance that has something to do with Voldemort's past. He asked that only you, me and Professor McGonagall to be present."

I winced in surprise. Voldemort's past? Wait!

"Does Ron know this?"

She shook her bushy head. "No. I think...I think we better go now and see what the professor wants. Come on."

We arrived in from of the statue that led to the former headmaster's office. I began to hyperventilate. Hermione patted me on the back for encouragement and I thanked her silently.

"Liquorish wand." she said hands spreading out in front of her. All of the sudden she pulled me toward the statue asking me to step on the moving stairs ascending to the office above. Finally the wooden aged door appeared in front of us opening automatically to invite us in. My lips broadened as my green eyes caught Fawkes, the red-orange phoenix that helped me our in the chamber of secrets five years ago at Hogwarts, sitting casually on the bar squawking upon our arrival. Hermione stayed as far back and close to me as possible. I rubbed the side of her arm in assurance that he would not hurt us in any way. McGonagall was filing away papers in more haste than I has seen her do before.

"Professor." Hermione greeted from behind me.

She snapped her head out of focus from what she was doing and smiled sadly.

_Must still be grieving. I don't blame her. Just being here makes me want to scream, _I thought in anger.

The teacher stood up from the desk, walking around holding a piece of parchment, a red ribbon with a small golden medallion hanging on edge. My face scrunched down in confusion at the thing.

"From him?" I inquired. McGonagall nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It is. It was dated the day before he died. It's for the both of you." Both of us stared at each other in disclosure.

"The both of us?" We questioned at her words in unison. Hermione must have been more confused than myself. Usually anything from the former Headmaster would come to me if it was so important that had to do with the Wizarding and Muggle world. Without notice, McGonagall slid open a drawer that hand to be opened with the wave of her hand. Flashback of memory brought me to when Lupin had to do the same thing when opening the huge trunk that contained the boggart. The professor took out a long black suave box walking up to us and opening it with the same wave of magic. The box opened and in it contained the thing that both Hermione and I thought we would ever see again.

The Time Turner.

The gold was still in great condition as it was when I first saw it when Hermione and I were going to save...

"Hey! It's the time turner than you gave to me three years ago. Wow. Never imagined that I would see it again after all this..." she snickered. "Time." She shifted her position to that of curiosity. "But professor. What are those?"

I gazed at the two silver necklaces, a semblance of the time turner only longer in the chain.

She grabbed the three necklaces with a care of her magic wand using _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell to let it suspense in midair.

"This, Ms. Granger, is a Memory Time Turner."

"A Memory Time Turner?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes. This necklace was never documented because of the powers it beholds even more than the Time Turner itself. As you know already, Rowena Ravenclaw, on of the four founders of the school, was known for her brilliance and creativity. Her demise was caused from a broken heart, what it was is unknown. It was said that Rowena, using her creativity, created the Time Turner to fix whatever it was. Of course, Rowena needed help and asked Godric Gryffindor to do that task. And that is when she created the Memory Time Turner. She wanted at least someone to remember what she was about to do in case something happened as she was attempting to do something terribly and extremely dangerous. Now, Godric tried to stop her with all his might but she was so heart broken that she was determined to accomplish her goals no matter what it takes, so she gave another version of a Time Turner to him before she went back in time. No one knows what happened to her but Godric refused to give out anymore information in a diary that he reserved that was discovered by the Ministry of Magic."

"I see..." I said quietly. "Pardon me but...what does Dumbledore want us to do exactly?"

"He wants you, Mr. Potter, to go back in time and find a person by the name of Tom Riddle who was You-Know-Who previously and stop what has come fifty years hence." she explained, her voice strained.

Hermione was the one to voice my nervousness and wonder laced with suspicion. "Hang on. Why would the Dumbledore ask such a dangerous task when we already found all six horcruxes save for one?"

She sighed heavily. Her eyes closed, opening them again; she was sad. "Because Harry...you are the seventh horcrux..."

Darkness took over me.

_"First, Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber," Dumbledore says to Harry as he walks in front of him in his office. He gestures to his phoenix, Fawkes. "Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." Harry smiles at the bird remembering his help through all the troubles in the Chamber. Dumbledore breaks the silence keeping Harry out of a trance. "And secondly, I sense that you are troubled by something. Am I right?" He says carefully while gazing at Harry's green eyes._

_Harry becomes nervous and anxious, thinking about how he was going to tell him. "You see, sir. I couldn't help noticing certain things. Certain similarities. Between...Tom Riddle...and me..."_

_The headmaster understand immediately and starts explaining. "You can speak...Parseltongue Harry, because Lord Voldemort speaks Parseltongue."_

_Harry has the look of confusion. "Unless, I am much mistaken, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." He pointed at Harry's scar that shape of a lightening bolt on the right side of his forehead. Harry subconsciously rubs it back and forth seeming flabbergasted._

_"Voldemort...transferred some of his powers...to me?"_

_Dumbledore nods walking around his desk sitting himself on his antique chair. "Not intentionally...but yes."_

I woke up at the end of the dream as dumbfounded as ever. Could that be it? The night that Voldemort gave me this scar possibly might have transferred some of his essence over to me, therefore, creating the seventh horcrux? Did Voldemort know of this? Then if this was the case, then why would he want to kill me? Maybe he didn't know it. But then the prophecy. Only one of us must die while the other survives. But he cannot destroy his own horcrux, right? I grinded my teeth. Maybe that was why Snape wanted me to be kept quiet and saved me from being killed by that crazy witch Bellatrix. Voldemort would have to find some way to destroy me while trying to figure out a way to save a part of his soul. A wave of realization flooded over me. Dumbledore wanted to give me the Time Turner so that me dying would be avoided. I laughed shaking my head. Even in death the old wizard saved me. I stared up at the beige ceiling then swung up off the bed heading over to the headmaster's office. I ran as fast as I could not caring about the other students getting trampled over and some surprised by my actions. I didn't care. I needed to fulfill my duty to save both myself, and the Wizard and Muggle world. As soon as I arrived I saw Hermione talking casually to McGonagall about some nonsense. Sensing that I was here they both stood up at the same time worried and relieved. Hermione was the first one to run over to me and hug me then came the professor.

"Oh we were so worried." Hermione said, frowning. I laughed , kissing her cheek.

I turned over to McGonagall, determined. "I understand what I need to do professor. Just tell me when."

She smiled and nodded. "You two must know that this is forbidden magic due to how many years you are going back. Only the three of us will know of what is to happen. Let me explain. Although Ms. Granger and myself have the Memory Time Turner we will still be placed where we were. Ms. Granger will not be borne but Rowena Ravenclaw also made it possible for future users that the necklace will appear as soon as our magic arrives so Ms. Granger will remember the events even though the events will change. Ms. Granger. Give this to Mr. Weasley." The teacher gave Hermione a ring plastered with a vision of a Time Turner. "Ms. Ravenclaw was very brilliant indeed as well as her fancy for fashion." She chuckled. Her body and focus turned to me.

"It is up to you now Mr. Potter. Who knows what the future might alternate whilst you are there but I am positive that you will do a fundamentally fine job. Here is a note to give to Dumbledore and Dumbledore _only._ He will know why you are there. Your name will be Mr. Hayden Polk and you are attending your seventh year at Hogwarts which is most likely where Tom Riddle will become You-Know-Who. And when the time comes, you must return back to your own time by saying: _Take me back to the place where I belong._ And then say: _Vortex __Intemporel__._

"Ms. Granger took the liberty to pack all your things so you should be fine. The rest you can count on Dumbledore. But you _must _find him first before Dippet finds you." She handed me a picture with a man with an orange long beard and hazel eyes with round glasses. "Okay." I nodded in agreement. Hold on... "How will I know when to...?"

"You'll know." she interceded. "Also," Professor McGonagall looked down seeming reluctant. "You must ask the sorting hat to be placed in Slytherin."

Placing my hand on her bony shoulder I grinned releasing my grip and let her do her magic to spin it the year where I was assigned to go.

They placed the silver necklaces around their necks and smile a reassurance smile. Ron came into the room looking rather confused when Hermione placed the ring onto his finger and pulled him next to her Hermione holding his hand and standing next to McGonagall. The teachers started saying some ancient language, Hermione waving the interlocked hands smiling sadly when the last thing that I heard was the two women saying good luck. Then everything was a blur.


	3. Back in Time

2. Back In Time

Zip-zap images kept swirling around in my vision making me nauseous and feeling green. It was going on forever like rewinding a movie and waiting for the suspense to flow and stop to reveal itself to the public eye. A couple minutes more passed until the scenery started to seem different and then it stop. Instantaneously I flew forward, knocking into a hard, itching surface of green grass from what I could see. Feeling the wet ground I came across the feeling of round shaped attached silvery figures and knew that it was my glasses. Quickly I placed them on my nose and my eyes adjusted to their clear view. I was on the school grounds of the quad; all still was the same from it's many archways, to cement rectangular benches. Someone with moonlight blond hair was coming so I hid myself behind a tree so as not to get caught.

Recognition registered in my mind as I knew that it was a Malfoy. This must be Draco's grandfather; Lucius' father. He was tall with the same exact loose long hair down to the waist, silver eyes, and stoic expression wearing a Slytherin uniform. The person next to him that showed up from the archway was a shaggy-haired shoulder length hair blue eyed figure; the same uniform. My eyes glazed over. He reminded me of Sirius. The two of them were walking side by side talking amongst themselves when I saw yet _another_ figure come in. This person I knew; and I became angry. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was still the same person only a year older, same parted black hair, green eyes, pale skin, lightly muscled body, and a dark aura but it was not as bad as when I met him at the Chamber of Secrets. Calming myself down I swiftly went down the archways to search for Headmas  Professor Dumbledore.

"He must be here somewhere." I whispered to myself. A Hufflepuff walked by noticing me. I was so glad that I knew the school well turning every possible corner to get to where I needed to go, which was the boy's bathroom. I sighed with relief when I reached it and went in through the door. Gazing at the mirror, I had a white shirt with a black wool vest and black pants my Time Turner hanging out from my collar. Taking out my wand I flicked it saying a glamour spell that could change me but not so drastically that I would not even recognize myself. After the spell was done I checked myself. My eyes were still it's same green color, my skin a little bit paler, my lips more pink than it was and I was a little bit taller, and my hair was a dark brown (a little longer than what it was. Next thing I noticed was my clouded vision. My glasses came off on its own leaving a popping sound as it disappeared until I allowed myself to turn back to how I looked. Satisfied, I ran outside in search for Dumbledore. The stairs moved on it's own like before, it still made me nervous that I might end up lost because of these damn stairs. Much to my delight I saw a long bearded, much younger version of Albus Dumbledore with his pointy hat and half moon shaped glasses.

My heart swelled with warmth when I saw him catching a glace at my peripheral person. He reached his hand out and beckoned me to come closer to him. I sniggered. He was still oh so smart to know that I was an unworldly person. Jogging up he smiled widely like he had met me before. I shook myself and handed him the note. He took it willingly, grabbing me lightly to his...I think it was his office. When we entered he shut the door and turned to face me.

"What is your name boy?" his eyes twinkled, wanting to know.

I stood up straight, hands behind my back. Should I tell him my real name? "Harry Potter, sir." Guess so. Without another word he opened the letter and xamined it quickly before his eyes widened then staring straight into his eyes. A second after he started smiling widely at me in a softening way. He held out his hand toward the sorting hat; it floated and landed on my head. It moved.

_"Hmmm... Interesting... You are very special. Very special indeed. You have much potential and power and you have an agenda. You also wish to be placed in Slytherin, eh? Well, then I must not refuse this request. All right then. SLYTHERIN!" _The sorting hat shouted. I took of the hat Smiling sardonically at the irony of this all. Here I was with the sorting hat telling it that I wanted to be in Slytherin when before I had pleaded to be in anything but. Ah, this was sort of...refreshing, you might say. To be able to do the impossib;e no matter how dangerous the task was. And what was even more spectacular was that I got to see Dumbledore again and hopefully change the past enough to save everyone that I cared about. And that meant that I had to change Tom Riddle; the big source of the problem. True, that this mission was in itself insane and forlorn but it will be well worth it in the end...hopefully. Dumbledore talked to a painting of a man in a striped blue trouser and soon disappeared. Magic, the powerful magic could not make me happier than I am right of this moment. I had to keep my distance though. I am still to fragile to comprehend what would happen to me if something like before were to happen again. Now that I am here something might alternate and I might cause a problem that would have him hurt or  I shuddered. _No, don't think of that. Just think of the task at hand._

"I will handle you care taking Mr. Potter. Do not worry about where you were before. Just make up along the way and everything should be fine. This is a very delicate situation that must be handled very finely. Therefore, you must be very careful around Mr. Riddle. You must know already that I expected this to happen. He is very wise but even more dangerous. Remember that he can be very cunning and"

"Persuasive." I finished for him.

_"You find that I can be very...persuasive." Tom Riddle said with that damn evil smirk._

The door opened slowly with a squeak and in came the boy of his nightmares. Tom Marvolo Riddle. His robes were fine touched and the badge with the decorative four houses indicated that he was a prefect. Only then did he notice his fake serene smile. Sickening. Professor Dumbledore saw right through him et smiled sweetyly anyway. I only smiled because of how I had intimidated this boy down in the Chamber. That time I was the one who smile sickeningly.

_"But I bet Dumbledore saw right through you."_

_Tom became angry._

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. You called for me?" Riddle said.

I stared at the painting and saw the blue stripped trouser man sitting on a table drinking from a jug.The professor walked forward calmly and nodded his answer.

"Ah, Mr. riddle, how are things with you and your classmates. I do so hope that they are not giving you any trouble?"

Riddle smiled. "No, sir. Everything is as it should be. But you must know that students have been complaining about the recent events of Grindelwald and his followers on the muggles and wondering if they are in any danger. The parents, from what I heard, are quite reluctant to keep their children at home."

At this, Dumbledore was serious; that hard look of apprehension. "Ah, yes. That. Well, Headmaster Dippet ensures the...safety of our students but strongly remain caution to all the teachers including its students. You can tell them this and let them think what they want to."

Riddle nodded in agreement then took a shot at me. His look was one of many emotions: shock, wonder, and calm. "New student professor?"

"Tom, this is Hayden Polk. He will be in the Slytherin House and is attending here for seventh year. You must know that he was home schooled by me personally."

This came as a shock to Riddle. His serene mask was slightly altered to suspicion. "Home schooled professor? By you?" The look he gave me might have scared me before but not this time. _You don't scare me anymore. Not in the past nor the future._

"I was not ready to attend school. My parents died a long time ago so I felt isolated from everyone. Dumbledore was nice enough to keep me from public view as upon my request and tutored me since I was but a small child." _And my parents died because of you, might I add._

The lie, well part of the lie came out so smoothly that I would have believed it myself. I wasn't much of a liar then; Dumbledore was equally surprised of how fast I came up with it. Riddle took on a face of understanding and nothing else. "Very well then. Pardon for being nosy. Will Headmaster Dippet...?"

"He will be informed of the situation at hand. Now go. Rest well, Mr. Polk." He winked and walked off into a back room.

"Follow me." Riddle said sternly after the professor left. He walked off, pacing as much as possible to get this over with and I as much impatient to get this over with as he was. Just looking at this guy makes me want to hex him. Finally we arrived in from of a portrait that hung a beautiful greek woman eating an apple, lounging on a comfortable lounge chair.

"Womping willow." He said, and backed off, heading in when the portrait full opened. Really was not a surprise when he examined that nothing had changed in the Slytherin Common Room. Silver, black and green accompanied by black brick walls gave off a more eerie feeling to the snake room. A few student gazed our way and some girl giggled when they saw Riddle enter then smiled and blushed when he gave them notice. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. What a weird sight to be seeing the future Dark Lord to be smiling like that even if it were for only gathering followers. Guess you start small in order to accomplish big. Leaves to wonder how many of them were ignorant to his so-called cause. He spun around, green eyes sharp and uncaring. "The boy's dormitory in upstairs on your left. Your things should be there including your schedule and books. Professor Dumbledore gave you a map of the place in case you get lost. Since tomorrow is the end of the week I suggest you use to it great advantage to catch up with the students. Classes will start at nine and you will be expected not to wander. Clear?" He said the last part with authority. Ha! My ass!

"Crystal." I bit back. He stood back in surprise then shrugged it off. Unconsciously my feet guided me up the steps and opened the door to find that the structure of the room was like the Gryffindor's only silver, green, and black colors. Students cam in and out of the humongous bathroom getting ready for bed. iddle came throught the door to do the same thing.

"Hey Riddle." a voice said suddenly.

"Abraxas." Riddle greeted back.

Abraxas? Oh. Lucius' father, must be. The moon blond haired guy stared at me from the corner of his silver eyes, smiling a predatory grin. Riddle rolled his eyes and said, "Hayden Polk. Polk. Abraxas Malfoy. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I need to freshen up and prepare for tomorrow. Good night."

Abraxas bowed his head, watching Riddle's back until he disappeared into the bathroom. The second he was gone he focused his unwanted attention on me, hand reaching out to shake. "Nice to meet you," he purred. Hesitantly, my hand reached out and shook his hand and pulled back quickly placing my hands firmly on his sides. Wiping his hair he shrugged and laid on his bed falling asleep. Closing my eyes I sighed. The duffle bags were organized next to my new bed. I walked to them and found some blue silk pajama set, shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap and other toiletries including a towel. Outside view you would have guessed that the bathroom but as expected, the inside was incredible. All of us had our own individual bathrooms within a bathroom full of marble, glass. People ogled me when I stripped; _possibly due to being a new student. Everyone else is doing the same. _

Tom Riddle approached his own bathroom that happened to be next to...MINE?! He smirked with that malicious grin; my eyes widened in shock. He snickered. Wait. His name wasn't on the wall. I squinted my eyes and proverb the name. Abraxas Malfoy. Oh.

Huffing I went into my own and shut the door with force ignoring the pair of green eyes. Time. Pain in the ass time is all I needed to get him to stop his evil doings. I can survive this. Right? Right. Stupid, animalistic, selfish, egoistic, man slaughtering sadist. The shower felt good, relaxing all the tense muscles out after all that had happened today. Riddle will be a problem but that will be sorted out instantly.

But for now I just have to keep a low profile and gain his trust. Then, when I am positive that the future has changed for the good, I will go back to by own time fifty-one years into the future and see my friends again. There was shock going though my nerves. I realized the consequences of coming here.

Most of my friends and teachers save for Hermione, Ron, McGonagall will not remember. I cried silently, waiting for the water to wash away my sorrows.

By the time I got out everybody was in bed snoozing away peacefully. Kinky how the known Slytherin, from my experience, could look so peaceful. A loud creak came from behind me and saw Tom Riddle coming out of the bathroom in nothing but pajama green silk pajama bottoms, muscled chest still wet from the shower. Anyone of the students, even the guys, could have blushed, myself for instance; I didn't. Although he was handsome, his attitude covered all the sugar coats. Pumpkin juice or butter beer perhaps could not get me 'drunk' enough to think lightly of this person. I know, I know. Weird how I am thinking of this and totally and blissfully unfair towards the innocent but he was not an innocent himself. Moaning Myrtle must be dead and stalking the girl's bathroom now and Hagrid must have been expelled from the school. Cruel what some handsome people could do, hiding behind that fake facade. Makes me frustrated. Openly speaking to myself I say, "He's a pain in my"

"Say something?" Riddle asks sharply.

Giving him the same outward fury look that made him once again step back a notch, I shook my head. He grunted through the room swinging the door open, exiting. Well, if he thought the same about me being a nuisance then what goes around comes around. Being cheeky with me Mr. Riddle will not excuse you. I rolled inwardly. Now I sounded like Snape. Sleep took over me and I woke up with a start when someone screamed my name, imitating the Dursleys.

"HAYDEN! HAYDEN! Wake up!" Ugh. Abraxas. As if Draco wasn't enough.

"Malfoy leave him alone. Just because he's new doesn't mean that you have to go and"

"Shove off Black." Malfoy snaps though slightly amused.

My eyes snapped open at the name. Black? As in...Pollux Black? His grandfather? Setting aside the shock I saw that he had the same appearance as Sirius only gray eyes brighter and a little taller. He caught me gazing at him and chuckled lightly. I was not amused for what he did to his own grandson, disowning him just because he did not believe that it was right to only label wizards and witches as "purebloods". It just wasn't right. Either way it gave me warmth to know that his blood relative was near me. Maybe I could change the fate of Siruis to a good one too? _Whoa. Only thing at a time Harry. One thing at a time._ Agreeing with my subconscious, I ignored the immediate stares and headed for the bathroom to get ready for classes. After that I went to grab my books and schedule. I smiled. Mostly the classes that I had taken here. Should be easy. Hopefully McGonagall will excuse me from taking the N.E.W.T.s.

Not probable. That would raise high suspicions. Sighs. Oh well. At least whilst I'm here I can get a glimpse of what is going to be in there if that much has not changed in fifty-one years in the past. Pulling out my robes I shivered when I noticed the snake emblem of Slytherin. Would have never thought that I had to do this had Voldemort not been an old raving lunatic.

I took out my schedule and saw what I had first as follows:

Herbology

Professor Stacy Nitwick

History of Magic

Professor Labroth Kingg

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Professor Waldo Latworth

Charms

Professor Perry Clan

Transfiguration

Professor Ginger Yolung

Divination

Professor Edona Firenze

Ancient Runes

Professor Bolthera Babbling

Potions

Professor E. F. Slughorn

Astronomy

Professor Nancy Sinistra

My mind froze. Slughorn...

"Well, I am happy that my guise is so effective. Otherwise..."

"Polk! Time to go!" Abraxas sang darkly.

"Malfoy!" Pullox chided.

The moon blond laugh and waited for me to enter the room so that they could go down to breakfast. His arms crossed, scrutinizing my clothes. He smiled brightly. Evilly was more like it. The walls and portrait were a little different but al in all the same. Breathing a sigh of relief we entered into the Great Hall. Looking up I saw the Slytherin flags showing that they had won the House Cup. I frowned then sat next to Pollux Black; the one who had defended me since I arrived here. Riddle came in last with his Prefect shining through. At least he was not annoying like Percy Weasly, shining his new badge everywhere and showing it off to his girlfriend Clearwater. Everybody was seated eating the delicious meal that was served to us, arriving out of thin air on the golden plates. I pretended that I was surprised, and not a second thought I dove in.

_Okay. Technically you have to act like you don't know your way around. Secondly, make sure that your story fits perfectly in case someone might want to ask about you past. Keep it simply. Thirdly. keep a watchful eye on Riddle._

A red wand pointed at the side of my wand, I turned around precautious to see who the owner of it was. A chick with red hair and crazy hazel eyes stared wildly at me in the midst of having a mischievous grin.

"New meat, eh?" she sniffs my clothes. Her grin gets wider if that were utterly possible. "Mmmm. And sprinkled with the aroma of forest pine. Me like it." What am I a piece of meat? Excuse the pun.

Pollux speaks up first. "Her name is Flora Kens-worth. Don't worry. She does that to everyone that is new. Just try not to call her a cannibal and you'll be fine." he whispers.

Flora growls.

"I heard that!"

"Dunno _what_ you are talking about. Now eat and stop harassing him Flora."

She grumbles but obeys nonetheless.

"What's your name?" a soft female voice asks. The blue streak hair girl that possessed a very narrowed nose asked out of the blue. "I'm Genevieve Arcott. It's a pleasure to meet you....um...?"

I coughed. "Hayden Polk. Pleasure."

She bows respectfully. "If you don't mind me asking," I might. "Simply curious really. But what is your backkground? Oh my! Where _are_ my manners?!"

Ridlle after al fair amount of time took notice.

"S'okay. My parents died when I was young and He  Professor Dumbledore  took me in."

Genevieve slaps her hand across her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry."

Merely, I told her that it was all right and went on with my story. "SO I was isolated upon my request to him due to the years of shock. Finally I got over the unnatural shock and wanted to come here." Good, not a big story. Just enough.

"Wow. What were you parent's names? If you don't mind me asking." said Genevieve. Shoot! C'mon! C'mon! Make up something!

"Uh, Kelly and Jim Polk." _Yes!_

"Nice names." she commented. "Where did you live before?"

"All right Gen, I think that is enough of the interrogating." Riddle cut in.

Genevieve blushed from embarrassment while other stood up from their seats to go to their respected classes. Riddle walked next to me asking for my schedule

"We have almost the same classes," he said. "Looks like we'll be spending some time together Mr. Polk" he smiled prettily that would have brought anyone to their knees and ask him to smile at them all day. However, I, Harry Potter, would not fall for that sort of rubbish. To give him the hint I flashed an annoyed glance and walked off, not even bothering to check if he was close.

Herbology was an easy class and the teacher made it even easier than Professor Sprout did. And this time the teacher actually cared if a student fainted or not. Neville. I miss Neville.

_Wonder how all my friends are doing?_ I ask myself.

"Class dismissed. Oh and Mr. Polk. A word if you please?" She stalked off into her small office and gestured to one of the wooden chairs. I sat.

"Mr. Polk I am fairly impressed with how well you know of the herbs and others such. It looks like Dumbledore taught you well, no doubt." The gray-haired woman said pleasantly in a dream like state. "Anyway, I hope that you are fitting well into school here. The professor told me all about you, poor thing." She glanced at the time. Nitwick patted her lap then got up hastily. "Well, that is all Mr. Polk. You can talk to me if you have any problems with anything, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled. Such a nice lady. Her company was enjoyable, so to speak. So ,now that that was over the other classes went by quickly. Occasionally I would stare at Riddle's back, always wondering if he was going to do anything but as always, he just listened to the teacher. The only classes we had together were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Astronomy. We were in separate seats except the last class that I had found interesting still. As the days pass by I began to make friends in the Slytherin house and ignoring Tom all the way. He would stare at me sometimes and I would catch him in the act if he did. All of my classes were going well mostly because I knew all of them. Soon I was like by some people from other houses except from the Gryffindors eventually. I met Cedric Diggory's grandfather, Nicholas. A very nice person; like his son and grandson. The Weasley's would make snide remarks behind my back but I paid them no mind. After all, my name for now, was Hayden, not Harry.

The stars were beautiful tonight and the planets were amazing! Unfortunately I was partnered up with Tom due to being the new student. I had a hand on things without his help yet he couldn't leave me alone as if I was fascinating or something or other. He kept asking me about my past in a calm sort of manner. What? My story wasn't good enough for him? Well bah! He will just have to live with it.

The past few weeks I had to deal with the same thing only Riddle wasn't asking me as much questions as before. I should have known not to guess at this so soon.

"Fond of Dumbledore Polk." Riddle asked for the bagillianth time gazing at the night sky through the telescope.

I rolled my eyes. "As a grandfather. Why do you care, Riddle?" I hissed.

He scribbled down notes after a second. "I don't. I'm just perturbed that Albus would do something like that, especially one who will be sorted into Slytherin."

"Don't say his first name Riddle! Respect your elders!" I managed to keep my voice down. He snorted and went back to writing. "Why are you really here?" he blurted out.

My head spun in worry and anxiousness. I tried to keep my mask on and Riddle seemed to notice it because he was setting his notebook down and piercing my eyes. "Why, the oh so famous Hayden Polk is scared now." Straightening up, hands on his gracefully. "Well, that's a first. I must say that you are an interesting character Polk. Not once were you ever shuddering or stuttering in my presence."

I laughed. His green eyes narrowed.

"Something funny Mr. Polk?"

Wiping my eyes I giggled. "Actually," then I became serious. "I find it funny that someone that has such a colossal ego as yours can deflate in a matter of weeks by one insignificant student such as myself. It is amusing." He was angry now. I shot up from my seat equally angry. "I don't like you Riddle. You annoy me to no end. I should also say that I don't like you questioning who I am or what happened to me in my past. If you suspect something then fine! Think what you want to think. But don't you dare disrespect Dumbledore! He has been there for me more than you think you know! So put a stick up your ass and shove off!" He winced at my tone but kept a straight face no less.

"Problem boys?" Professor Sinistra asked warily.

"No professor. Nothing. Excuse me." I stalked off. Riddle was still standing, face indifferent but eyes fiercely passionate. Really, what was Dumbledore thinking. I heaved a sigh.

Riddle and I...will never get along....

And that was it.


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Don't worry! The next chapter is going to be longer as promise! Expect it in a day or two!

**Layarana Haven**


	5. Mirror

****

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

**I do not own anything! All charracters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. And everyone. Please feel free to communicate like a forum on the story reviews section or whatever is happening to you personally. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. I am good at helping people. I want everyone to feel at home, you know? Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Also, there is this band that my friends and I like called Mae. Not really fanous but are well known. Help to make them famous! They really are good so please check them out. Anyway, have fun!

**Story:** Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary:** After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

_**Note:**_

/Mind reading/

**_Parseltongue_**

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow! So many reviews! Thank you guys!!!!!

On with the story!!!!!!!

* * *

**3. Mirror**

"You asked for me Professor Dumbledore?" I asked as I entered the Headmaster's office. He smiled and told me to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Across from me was a man with an orange long beard, hazel eyes and round glasses. Dippet.

"Ah, young Hayden. I don't know if you are informed already but this is Headmaster Dippet."

I bowed quietly in respect; he did the same but did not speak. Raising an eyebrow I glanced at Dumbledore to silently ask what was wrong. He placed one finger on his lips requesting to keep silent. I did as I was told waiting and wondering what was going on in that old coot's head. Internally I laughed. Old coot. Maybe that should be his nickname. I shook my head. _No. That would make me worse than Draco._

So I waited. And waited. And waited. And WAITED! UGH!

Was my father ever this ill patience?

The old man coughed, breaking the silence, _finally._ I blinked all over the place. He leaned forward, fingers intertwining. "Forgive me Mr. Polk," He snickered. "But I will have to guess why I was like that."

I nodded in aggravation.

"You see, I was..._fishing..._for information on the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. One of my workers were using-"

"Telepathy." I said.

He nodded, thoroughly impressed.

"If you don't mind me asking Headmaster?"  
One eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't this supposed to be a secret?"

He smiled, the corners of his lips reaching up to his cheekbones. Fixing his spectacles, he sat up and walked towards a bowl of candy to offer to me. Holding up my hand refusing I asked him to answer. He set it down and walked towards the door. "There is nothing to hide, boy. And, somewhere deep inside, I know I can trust you." He said fondly, opening the door and exiting.

Scrunching my eyebrows, I turned around to face Dumbledore that had an amused expression. "Well that went well." He smiled down at me.

"He's...okay..."  
He chuckled sitting down next to me. "That's what I thought the first time around but he is actually quiet loyal and specifically kind.

I shifted in my seat. "Specifically, professor? And that twinkle in your eyes tells me that you didn't just call my up here to meet Headmaster Dippet."

He clasped his hand together. "That your right Harry."

I must have had a lapse when I heard my real named coming out of his mouth. A warming sensation flowed through my body making me feeling giddy inside like warm pumpkin juice filling me in.

"Harry, I must ask you. Are. You. Sure? That you want to do this?"

That shocked me.

"Of course!" How could I not want to do this?! What would I have besides Ron and Hermione if I go back? If I did this then I would have all the people I care about with me and the world would be at peace from the claws of Voldemort. I had to do this. I _have _to. "What choice is there if I don't" My head went down in anger and depression. A wrinkly hand was on my shoulder in sympathy.

"We have many choice Harry even though we may think we don't" He spoke softly.

"What choices, sir?" I laughed mechanically that it didn't even sound like my voice. "You know as well as I do that I don't Tom will have to be stopped at all costs or else history would have to repeat itself only I am here to witness it this time."

Professor Dumbledore stands up and walks over to a large mirror with golden and silver frame.

The teacher wounds his arms behind his back and peers straight into it. Cautiously I slowly stand up and walk over to him in front of the mirror that said, "The Mirror of Reflections".

"This is a mirror Harry. A mirror that shows us what can and would happen."

I stare at him confused. "What do you mean professor?"

He did not look away from the mirror as he explained. "It is exactly what I mean, Mr. Potter. Had I gone to Riddle earlier when he was at the orphanage then he would not have become what he would be in the future." He gestures to the mirror beckoning for me to look at it. When I do I gasp. It was Riddle when he was little. Another figure came rushing in as I saw Dumbledore a little younger. Little Riddle was running around a room seemingly happy and satisfied. Then the image shifted and saw that an older Tom was walking along the hallways speaking casually and merrily with his friends. It was the same people only they were not followers, actual friends.

The mirror shifted again and I gasped. Seriously was this thing even going to let me breathe normally?! This time it showed me. Riddle was there too smiling softly. We were both sitting in the middle of what looked like a forest talking convulsively to no end, having heated discussion, laughing at some times, casting malevolent spells and some funny, swimming in the nearby lake. Almost like we were...friends. Best friends. My eyes darted away from the vision. No. That was impossible. We would always be sworn enemies, right? When I wanted to see more of it, it disappeared.

I turned around sharply noticing that Dumbledore was scrutinizing him waiting patiently for me to have a seat. "What did you see?" Crossing my arms, sitting down I groaned.

"That, sir, will never happen." I told him. "He is my sworn nemesis and the only thing that will make us friends is if I pretend. That is as far as I will go." I got up, intending to exit the room when Dumbledore spoke up, "Do you have not morals, my boy?" I paused on the door knob. His voice was not patronizing, nor accusing, or scathing. It was purely and simply a matter of question.

"He had no morals when he killed my parents." I whispered pathetically, firmly. I opened and shut the door harshly. My hate would always reside just for Voldemort. Just for Riddle.

And so, I ran with fright when the stair descended and met the ground. I would almost fall over my feet and bump into student that either threw curses or grunts of annoyance at me but I could oh cared less. My breathing was even since I was so much from being eaten alive all the time or avoiding hexed laid out only for me, The Fuckin'-Boy-Who-Lived and from the all famous Voldemort: The-Damn-Boy-Who-Won't-Just-Die-Already. All my life has been centered around that snake whether I liked it or not, seeing things that he did, and that one time when he control me. Finally when I slowed down I huffed my chest with pride as I thought about the time when I got rid of the slimy bastard.

_Piss off._ I probably thought as I once again had control over my mind that night at The Department of Mysteries. The corridor was not far from view, so that got me to run even faster. Sleep was what I needed. Besides, it was a weekend I needed to take full advantage of before getting my now easy homework done.

"About time." I breathed out loud. "Holly wand." I said to the portrait of the young greek woman. The bored woman magically opened the door permitting me in and I gladly went inside through the room and up the stairs toward my room. Nobody was in here and thought that somebody must like me today. However, I was wrong. The last person that I had wanted to see was here. No, not Riddle. Malfoy. Gurg! He was almost as bad as Draco only this one gave me the occasional hints if you know what I mean. I passed my bed and opened my drawer to the black mahogany dresser to take out my toiletries. Malfoy combed his hair with a long snake-like brush whimpering when he had caught a tangle. I went to the bathroom making sure that I locked the door a took a quicker shower that resulted in making me even more tired than I already was, which was fine with me. To hell with Riddle.

Opening the curtain and closing them behind me I shit my eyelids and waited for darkness to take over my green eyes.

A movement stirred me awake as I sensed a presence on top of me hovering my whole body; something warm. Then was aware of or rather heard a warm breath on my face and felt the sinking of my bed. I snapped my eyes open and gasped when I saw Malfoy smiling wickedly, gazing at me with those silver orbs.

"Hello Hayden." He chuckled at my reaction.

I tried scrambling away but it was impossible the way the position went.

"What do you want." I glared.

He came closer and closer making me shut my eyes in anticipation. His lips were against my ear. "I heard you hate Riddle." He said huskily.

"What?" I said startled by the change in events.

He pushed up. "You hate Riddle, yes?"

My eyes narrowed, annoyed. "So what?" I said acidly. He stroked the side of my cheek, caressing it.

"Oh, nothing." He sang. "Just that, I am surprised."

Brown brow raised, "Surprised?"

He nodded his moon blond long hair, tickling my nose. "Yes. A lot of people admire him in Slytherin including myself save for most others in other houses except for most Gryffindors. But you, you Mr. Polk despises him greatly. Believe it or not you made _him_ shocked. It turns me on." He smiled with lust.

Now I was angry. "Your point?"

He tsked. The sound that I hate. "Now, now. No hissy fit Hayden. It's just that hate is a passion that turn into something sweet. And might I remind you that Riddle is not one to take on relationships. Oh don't look at me like that. Even some boys have crushes on him. I know because I am well at reading faces but Riddle is the best above me. Just know that I will be watching you to get my chance even though you hate me."

I slapped his chest. He winces in hurt. "First of all _Malfoy_," I spat his name with disgust. He narrowed his eyes. "I do not like him in any shape or form. And even if I were to advance in such relationships whether it be friends or more I would never even touch you, you filthy maggot."

He huffs in frustration climbing off my bed, growling. Abraxas turns his head sharply to glower at me. "You will do well not to anger or insult me Polk."

I rolled my eyes. Thank goodness it made him leave at last. Satisfied on how I made him react I drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

The next morning was extraordinary. I managed to fly on a tatty broomstick over the lake and through the forest. The wind was breathtaking, pulls me up higher and higher not missing a beat. The cherry blossoms somewhere down the rode was a remarkable thing to experience. I took it upon myself to make it my secret place whenever I am not spying at Riddle or dodging Abraxas' long stares of lust. Hell no. I was enjoying this place far more than I had projected. To describe the place more fully: The tree were a light green and brown surrounding the large field the shape of a circle, the grass was brilliantly green beneath my feet, the snake lake nearby was blue and silent from stream activity, animals were doing nature's bidding, the flowers were blooming; it was all akin to magic. Most of al it was miles from Hogwarts.

"Hmmm..." I said thinking aloud. "I should give a name to this place. After all the short months that I have been here this beautiful place should have a name." I said.

"Lavender?" I tried. My face scrunched up. I shivered. "No. Reminds me too much of _her_. Mystery? Naw. Maurader's?" My intestines penetrated. "If only Pettigrew were not in it. This is harder than I thought. As I contemplated it more and more about my situation the name began to eat away at me. It clicked. I smiled fondly at the place and agreed that the name fit perfectly to a perfect detail. To how the place was, its aura, the circumstances that I am in...it just...hit me.

"Le Futur Incaluable. Do you guys like it?" I asked one of the animals. "It means The Untold Future." I picked up a white bird that landed next to my boots and patted its tiny wings. I closed my eyes and sunk in the name for this wonderful place. "Le Futur Incalculable," I purred. "Mmmm... I like it." I released the bird and watched it fly away.

My eyes glazed over as I wiped them. I sniffed. "I miss all of you." I said to the sky. "Even though you may not remember me I really miss you. All of you." I shut my eyelids firmly. After all the pent up emotions I crack; my legs gave out. I cried and sobbed and wept and whimpered all at once. This was a good thing. I should let out all of my emotions just this once. Wasn't I allowed to do that? I had a right to. Why or why couldn't I just be normal? Why couldn't I have my loved ones with me. I am so alone.

_Alone,_ I thought. I sniffed again the took off into the sky back to Hogwarts. The crying helped a lot. Now I just had to face everyone else.

"This is not going to be easy," I muttered.

"HAYDEN!" Pollux screamed, waving excitedly.

I waved back happily descending the air. Pollux was not all that bad. He was quite nice, in fact.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey."

We walked to the broomstick cupboard so I could drop off the broom to its proper place. "So what's up Pollux?" I said retreating to the quad where Cancy Kink and Forman Gin, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, resided.

"Hey," they greeted.

"Hello." I said back.

"We were just talking about you." Cancy smiled innocently.

"Oh? What about? Hopefully nothing horrible?" I teased.

"Never." She said slyly.

I laughed at the Ravenclaw's charming attitude effectively working on Forman. Pollux smiled briefly, waving a dismissive hand. "They, we, were simply wondering if you would gift us with your grace to Hogsmead?" He asked hopefully.

I was about to consider it until I thought about Malfoy and Riddle being there with us. Enough of their presence but then I thought would it would do to my pride if I just let them step all over my opportunity to visit the place that I had enjoyed so much back in my time. Resolve forming I nodded enthusiastically unaware of others joining that were Riddle's other posse, that regrettably included Abraxas. He glanced warily at me, bowing curtly and resuming to walking towards us.

"Tom." Cancy blushed.

"Riddle." Forman followed after.

"Greetings friends." Riddle said formally, talking to them as if they were beneath his status, still keeping up his polite image.

"Tom," Pollux spoke up in respect. "Hayden just agreed to accompany us to Hogsmead. Fabulous. Is it not?"

Riddle had this wily gaze, forming a plan that I have yet to discover. It was stupid to think so since I was the one who clearly stated that I hated him. Yet...that look...

"Brilliant. Then I should be expecting you here this afternoon?"

"So soon?" I gaped.

He gave me the impression of 'of course' look. He left with his posse, gracefully. I eyed him.

The afternoon came soon to my dismay. Great, I groaned. Today I figured that I tight fitted red turtle neck that accentuated my biceps and tight fitted blue jeans would suite perfectly for such as occasion and including the cold weather. Lastly I took my wand out from my pocket and took off my glasses knowing that I would not need them after casting the Glamour spell. Satisfied with myself I headed outside where a few of the group was. The Shrieking Shack was not there, of course. Lupin was not born yet in this time. My left side where my heart was wrenched in agony at the memory claiming me to just tear up but no.

The crying stopped at Le Futur Incalculable where I was most vulnerable. Pushing that out of my mind I checked to make certain that the Time Turner was back in its place on my pale chest and not being seen by anyone. Flora, Genevieve, Abraxas, Pollux, Cancy, Forman, Ben Lestrange that Pollux introduced to me yesterday, Yunic Crabb and Raine Goyle, Dolohov.

"Afternoon." a soft deep male voice said to me. I was about to say 'hi' until I saw who it was. I simply grunted and stalked off to the others. Riddle chuckled. The trips to Hogsmead was quite enjoyable frankly. the sweets shop was still there and so was the jokes shop.

Cancy, Riddle, Flora and I went to the library again for the umpteenth time just to make sure that we had everything that we so desired. Riddle and I, eventfully having the same mind, went to the non-fictional section. I glanced around a few times when I caught site of a biography with the title, _Grindelwald: A Famous Dark Wizard._ Opening the book to the main content I flipped to how he became the Dark Lord. Apparently it said that he lived in with very gifted wizard parents, teaching him thee fundamentals of the Dark Arts. He attended Hogwarts and left during his sixth year, becoming more powerful than anyone ever imaginable, gathering his followers of both the young and the old. It was rumored that during his years at Hogwarts he mention of feeling out of place, left out, and lonely for a companion even as he was the most popular and intelligent student there.

"Like me." I breathed out sadly.

"Like who?" Riddle said out of nowhere, glancing over my shoulder, staring at the book.

"Riddle!" I exclaimed, jumping. He chuckled reading the title. A second later his face scrunched up in distaste murmuring 'Grindelwald' menacingly. Had he been his future self his eyes would have turned a shade of red for its irises.

"Riddle?" I asked alarmingly, not liking the feeling of his aura rising. He snapped out of his trance, grabbed the book placing it back.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"--Do you _really think _you are anything like him Hayden?" I jumped at my fake name. That was the first time that he had ever used it. His voice was extremely calm. Too calm.

He rolled his eyes impatiently, knocking me into the tanned wall. For the first time I was scared of what would happen to me. "I'll ask _again_ Hayden." He stopped for the dramatic affect. "Are. You. Like. Him?!" He hissed inaudibly.

"Y-y-you're hurting me you jerk." I faltered. Not heeding my words, he placed one knee between my legs, breath close to my ear.

"You still didn't answer my question." He glared, eye to eye.

Screw my pride! Screw the dignity! "N-n-no! Now let me go!"

Riddle smiled approvingly, releasing me. Catching my breath I glared at him defiantly, veins showing on my forehead. What the fuck was that about?! First he was sweet and then he was monstrous! How dare he do that to me!

"Tom! Hayden! We are heading over to the pub!" Flora called from downstairs. Riddle retreated first steathily. A couple of seconds I waited then left with them too. This guy has serious mood swings. I know that everyone has something against Grindelwald but Riddle sounded as if he knew him. Well, one thing was for certain; Riddle was hiding something.

All of us went to the warm pub where we could rest and wait for the ice to melt. All of use split up since it was such a big group. Half of us were seated next to a group of Gryffindors who sneered unwelcomingly. We ignored them, plus myself. This was a good thing to try to to engage at the people who's grandchildren who would be my friends. Riddle and Malfoy sat between me while Lestrange, Macnair, Forman, and Cancy sat side or across.

A waitress came forward in a black dullish dress. "Butterbeer all around, please." Riddle said sweetly. Waiting for our drinks we talked amongst ourselves in a partially civilized conversation, few arguing about some magical creature. The waitress came back with our drinks.

"Thank you very much." Riddle smiled brightly, mask effective on the poor girl. Bleh! Drop the act you vigorous--I paused when I felt something warm on my thigh. It went higher then lower to my knee cap then up again. I yelped at the feel of a squeeze. I glanced under the table seeing a white pale hand from my left. Malfoy! Prick! He smiled innocently, his eyes a different shade full of silvery lust, winking. Made me for sick than flattered, really. About to burst out of my seat a smacking sound was heard from my right. Malfoy scowled, rubbing his now red hands, yellow fingerprints from it's owner. The only person close to reach that horrendous hand was...

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

I blushed shaking my head back and forth. "Nothing."

He grinned, going back to his conversation with Lestrange.

How weird. Did he just do that? Should I say thank you? Or he just doing that to get to me like everyone else? Bah! Like ever! But still...

"Hey guys! It's only a week before Christmas. Can you believe it? I'm going to Italy!" Cancy clapped her tiny hands excitedly. Forman giggled. "Tom, what are you doing for Christmas?" Everyone's attention was turned on him now. He shrugged.

"Staying at Hogwarts, I guess."

She frowned. "What about one of us? I'm sure mum and dad won't mind you coming along for the trip. I'll bet it gets tiring having to stay in that blasted castle _every single day._ C'mon Tom. Surely Dumbledore--"

Riddle growled, perfect eyebrows pushed together. "That old coot has nothing to do with having to stay at Hogwarts." He leaned back casually. "I find it peaceful there, as a matter of fact. Nice and quiet I must say."

"True, true." Lestrange added. He faced Malfoy, a bored expression all the time along with a bored voice to add up. "What about you Malfoy? What are _you_ planning to do for Christmas?"

He sat up smugly, facing Riddle. "I am staying at the castle, as well. No use going home of mother and father are out on a business trip."

"What about you Hayden? Going anywhere?" Cancy asked, an encouraging smile to go on.

I stuttered. "W-well. S-staying at the castle." Malfoy gleamed when I gave that answer. Riddle had that mask on feigning interest. Inwardly groaning I sank.

"Great! Now all of you can enjoy one another's company! Happy early Christmas!" she laughs.

A whole Christmas stuck with Riddle _and_ Malfoy? That's not a Christmas gift, that's hell! Riddle the faker and Malfoy the snogger. Oh. Funny.

The sky became dark indicating that it was time to go. Riddle was going to a different direction and something deep, deep, deep inside me told me to thank him for shoving off Malfoy. Going with my gut I followed him, taking turns to the prefect bedroom. He swiftly turned around, brow up quizzically. "Polk? Why are you following me?"

I walked slowly up to him, twitching my fingers around, nervous.

"Well?" He pushed impatiently.

"I-I-I j-just want to thank you for what happened back in the pub." I said quickly, hoping that he heard it so that I won't have to repeat myself. _Even though you acted like a maniac in the book store you pompous idiot._

His expression turned from shocked to amused. "Your welcome. But you should really try to keep your pants on Polk." He chortled. "Especially around Malfoy." He thinks it's funny.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"You agenda."

"Agenda?" He was playing games now.

"You didn't have to help me." I looked up fast. "You could have just ignored it. You're not that nice. What is your agenda?!"

His green orbs narrowed. "Sounds as if you know me already."

Crap! "Uh..."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Good night." He went inside his dormitory leaving me full of nervous sweat and relief. Short conversationalist.

It was breakfast time, a little dark clouds in the sky, raining.

"...den."

Riddle had been nice to me since that night and it was seriously creeping me out; cancel what happened in the book store. First of all, I was mean to him. I mean, the guy and I practically had arguments sometime during classes if we were partnered up. The conversations were either about my snappy attitude or his lack of respect but now...

Did he have a trick up his sleeve. Possibly. Did he like me? Don't know. I mean if I think rationally on this, all he thinks about is ruling the world, Dark Arts, and killing people.

"HAYDEN!" Pollux bellowed.

Stunned I swooshed around staring intently into black that melted into calmness. I smiled apologetically and sheepishly before answering. "Yes Pollux? What is it?"

He returned the smile. "The notorious everlasting nosy Genevieve would like to know if you would be so kind as to join her for tea at the Astronomy Tower this evening. It seems that she has been wanting to strike a conversation with you since that day upon your first arrival." He frowned. "Please go. She will never stop bugging me about this until you do so otherwise." He pleaded.

I busted laughing and agreed. Flora approached the Slytherin table, brows furrowed. Pollux spoke up first to the 'cannibal'.

"What is it Flora?"

She snarled, bashing her lunch with a fork. "Onux Potter." She hissed.

I jumped in fright; I relaxed when I registered the first name. Pollux sighed, rolling his eyes, making her angrier all the more. Then..._then_...she smiled sweetly of that which freaked me out to no end. Her menacing aura showed that she was not happy. "Pollux dear? Remember when you said that I might turn into a cannibal?"

He nods. She stabs her forks harshla making the table shake and a few Slytherins quiver in fear. Pollux's expression was that of indifffernce. "Well that day may be today! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT MY QUIDDITCH SKILLS LACKS CONVICTION?!" She jabs her fork again. "I COULD KILL HIM!" she screeched for everyone to hear. Automatically I reached out for my wand being halted by Pollux. "Easy there Polk." He turns to Flora. "Flora, really. How many times must I say to ignore Potter? He just provokes you because of last year."

"What happened?" I interceded. She snarls.

Pollux sighs and turns to me. "Flora here broke Potter's broomstick on purpose. He is a Seeker. But now that he is captain he makes her angry on purpose by claming that he has the practice grounds before her because Dumbledore favors him immensely then insults her when she fires fist." He shakes his head. "I told her to leave him be but she is just too stubborn for her own good. Potter is a reasonable person and attacks when he fells danger put towards him. She keeps trying to swat at him verbally. I said that if she shows that she is not as threatening anymore then he might back off. You know Flora. She never backs off when insulted."

"Personally I think Flora should learn her manners. Even if it is Potter teaching them." Riddle cut in. Flora just glared and went back to her food.

"Riddle." Pollux said.

"Black." He said back. He smiled. "Polk."

"Riddle." I said, eating some toast and eggs. He placed himself next to me, beaming that got me cringing. A plate of food conjured up and he started eating.

"FLORA!" Genevieve called walking next to Abraxas who in turn caught sight of me smirking.

"FLORA! Oh, Flora! I heard what happened! Are you all right? Potter should have never said that to you no matter how much you deserved it."

Small amounts of snickers filled the table leaving Flora to glare. "Not helping," she growled. Genevieve crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well you do. Pollux _did_ warn you after--"

"_Enough_ Gen!" she hissed menacingly that only created more snickers and giggle.

"Polk." Abraxas greeted quietly, sitting next to me; Pollux growled from being squished. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Riddle." He smiled. Riddle dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He got the hint and patted my hand. I flicked it back like I was just burned earning a low growl in my ear.

"You should just give in. He won't care for you like I will." He said, lust filled. He meant to grab my thigh when he flinched at another touch.

"Ow!"

Riddle turned his head slowly, smiling amiably. "You should really just keep your hands to yourself Abraxas. The last person you touched ended up at the Hospital Wing. Poor Madam Nomphret and her assistant Poppy had to mend all those wounds. Wouldn't want Headmaster Dippet to scold you again now would you? Hmmm?" He pushed his hand away harshly, grabbing me by the wrist and departing the Great Hall. When I turned my head Malfoy was shivering in fear. A few more meters out of the hall and he pushed me into the walls of a long dark alleyway.

"Are you dim-witted to just be touched like that Polk? Or do you enjoy being touched like that?" he snarled.

The volcano was erupting tremendously. I pushed his back by the shoulders. It was early for goodness sake! "Never! And mind you I can take care of myself!"

He scoffs, crossing his arms. Gosh I hate that stance. I am not a child to be scolded!

"And what about you? Why the treatment all of the sudden?!"

"I do not know what you are going on about." He said calmly.

"The bookstore! The smiling. My first name! Ring any bells? Or do I need to put a blundger in your head to make you remember?!"

Riddle arches a brow. He smiles lecherously, leaning forward close enough for our lips to meet. I was about to quiver but I would not even give him the satisfaction. "So Hayden." He whispers, tone velvety smooth. "You _have _been watching me."

"Yuck! Never." I murmur rebelliously.

He places a spidery pale hand on my waist tugging me closer. _What the hell is he up to?_

He chuckles. "You are a very interesting creature you are." He inhales, eyes rolled back. "Mmmm. I can just _smell_ your magical aura. It is magnificent. Nothing that I have experienced before. And the way you pay no heed to me makes you all the more thrilling. No one has ever resisted me, yet you do."

I scoff. Still just the same pigheaded Dark Wizard. "Shut up before your head gets too big."

Riddle chortles again. "Worried?"

"You _wish_." I say, pushing him off my chest and walking away. What was _that_ about? Now I _know_ something is up. Tom Marvolo Riddle wouldn't just do that to anyone. Well,

I will soon find out in time. And Christmas would be the perfect time to get a tiny bit of information.

* * *

Hmmm...I wonder what Harry has in store for Tom. You will just have to find out on the next chapter!

Do you have a favorite character so far? Post it!

Check out my profile! It's pretty cool!


	6. Christmas

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

I was wondering if I should make a sequal? Tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be right away!

**I do not own anything! All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Also, there is this band that my friends and I like called **Mae**. Not really fanous but are well known. Help to make them famous! They really are good so please check them out. Anyway, have fun!

**Story:** Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary:** After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

_**Note:**_

/_Mind reading_/

**_/Mind Reading/_**

**_Parseltongue_**

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!

**Once you read this you will know why it took so long to finish.**

On with the story!!!!!!!

* * *

4. Christmas

"Finally it's Christmas! Oh I will miss all of you whilst at Italy! Good bye Hayden! Riddle! Forman! Everyone!" Cancy said, boarding the Hogwarts train. The rest of them boarded afterwards leaving Riddle, Malfoy, a few other students, and myself at bay.

They all waved bye to us then the train disappeared out of sight. I felt really depressed now that the worse part of knowing that I was stuck with the two people I loath hear for Christmas. The good part was that I was going to find out what Riddle was up to. If this was going to be dangerous then so be it but I am determined to find out. Malfoy hit my playfully on the side, smirking.

"So I guess it's just, you, me, and Riddle, eh?" He said. He leaned down next to my ear. "This should be fun."

A shiver went down my spine. I would not like this one bit.

"Malfoy you coming? There's a bit of cheesecake downstairs in the Great Hall!" a Slytherin said through the door.

"Oh thanks Jin. I'll be right there!"

Jin smiled and looked at me. "Hayden would you like to come? The others are anxious to have their dessert with the ever so clever Tom Riddle and Hayden Polk!" he said excited.

"Sure Jin. Thanks" I said.

The Great Hall was almost empty with the students left for the inconvenience of going away for the holiday but Hogwarts made it cozy and special nonetheless. The meal served was good even though outside was practically dark it being nighttime, dinner time. However, it was disoriented when a certain moon blond decided to take heed in coming forth to the Slytherin table to join me.

He invited himself to take a grape from my plate and pop it in his mouth enjoying the juice savoring it wholeheartedly. I lost my appetite and shoved it away to him, hand cupping my chin face grim. "Here." I growled.

Malfoy smiled and popped another grape in his mouth. That is when Riddle entered into the Great Hall leaning against the massive door and then sitting himself between Malfoy and me. Although greatly appreciated my bubble was still disrupted. Malfoy grunted and sobered when Riddle glared directly into the silver orbs.

I giggled into the palm of my hand having the satisfaction to watch a Malfoy whimper in fear. Riddle captured notice of my display and shoved a small strawberry into his pink soft lips. He grabbed another one and plied it into my mouth. It tasted really sweet and scrumptious. Realizing my moan I backed away, eyes horrified. Riddle shrugged indifferently but Malfoy's eyes gleamed with lust.

The whole time at dinner I was wondering how I was going to figure out Riddle's odd behaviors. It was harder than I had anticipated. The guy was practically paranoid all the way to home base. I'll bet that he even keeps wards around him just for the fear of being stabbed in the throat or worse. He had his own room to find comfort and scheme whenever he wanted though why this Dumbledore allowed Dippet to make him Prefect I will never know.

Dessert finally appeared out of thin air and I happily engorged in my cheesecake. It was divine. Nothing could beat Hogwart's desserts. The bread was good and the cheese part was sweet, quickly melting into my mouth. My eyes rolled back as I had another bite. I laughed quietly when I could not swallow it down so I reached for my milk and gulped it down at once. Riddle chuckled in amusement, leaning closer to my ear. "Enjoying yourself?"

I ignored him completely, greedily tasting another bite, subsequently I was full. My belly growled softy. After placing my fork away a silver cat pounced on my lap mewing in fear and shaking with dread, ears pulling back.

The big silver eyes rested on a cruel looking man, its wand pointed straight at the cat. _I have never seen him before._ He was muttering a spell, his black teeth showing and I knew what spell it was. Taking out my wand I said _Expelliarmus _and his wand was slapped out of his dirty grip. The man was snarling now coming up closer to me reaching for my neck. The cat mewled again this time in pure anger, claws out and aching to shed the crazy man's skin.

He was protecting me? Not a moment ago he was scared out of his wits. Instinctively I tightened my hold on the cat in my lap muttering, "Stop." And he did. I examined him up and down fully before my eyes rested on his yellow ones. "Who are you and why are you threatening to hurt this kitten?" I snarled. I had a soft spot for animals. The man screamed catching everyone's attention in the process.

"She is mine brat. Give her here!" he demanded. Oh. She.

I flinched away. "No!" I said stubbornly. Something about this man wasn't right. He growled again, hand about to encircle around my throat; Riddle grasped it firmly,

Malfoy's wand rested against his neck. When did they move? Riddle glared mercilessly at the insane man, obviously pissed. "I believe that he asked you a question stranger. I am quite interested too since I have never seen you before."

The man wrenched his hand away as if Riddle's hand burn. His eyes slit. "I don't think that I have to explain myself to a child such as you." He spat.

Riddle moved forward so fast that I almost could not see it. He gripped his wand pointing it as his head. "What was that?" he asked in that sweet fake talk. Scared me for a bit there. The man wasn't scared though.

"You heard me." he spat again.

"That's enough." A rough voice said from the door. The students widened in surprise at the intruder. Dumbledore! Both students lowered their wands apprehensively maintaining an offensive and defensive stance just in case. The kitten in my lap shifted, small head burying into my palm. I petted it to calm its shaking body and it worked. The kitten mewled appreciatively, purring. I smiled deeply at the poor thing; my gaze returned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wore red robes and a long pointy red and black hat same style when he first saw him. The length of his robes shuffled while walking toward the stranger, blue eyes behind half moon glasses twinkling.

The other man raised an eyebrow. Noticeably he was not intimidated by his presence. "I believe that Mr. Polk and Mr. Riddle has asked you the question that most of us are most anxious to hear."

"Oh yeah? And who the bloody hell might you be old chump."

_You are the chump you bastard._

Dumbledore smiled. "I am Professor Dumbledore and assistant to Headmaster Dippet. Now please answer our question." He glanced at the two Slytherins. "Or I am afraid that you will be hurt excruciatingly. They have a right to seeing that you were about to strangle young Polk here." he stared angrily.

The man took heed at the threat.

"Stan Munch. And that there is mine. He ran away from me while I was cleaning the stocks for the sellings today. Must've known that, the smart rodent." he quarreled. My lips formed a hiss and scowl at those words. Dumbledore saw the silver bundle in my arms. The professor's face turned to anger, scorching it at Munch.

"That is a Changeling." he said lowly. Students gasps filled the halls. Changelings. Changelings? Anger built up in my chest and I shot up careful not to disturb it.

"That's illegal!" I shouted. "Changelings are endangered species and by law as demanded by the Ministry of Magic, they are not to be sold or degraded in any way shape or form!"

The man's smirk faded at being caught red handed.

The professor smiled at me, then glared at Munch. "You sir will be heading to Azkaban soon."

The man laughed forebodingly, hand up in the air. "I don't think so." Red sparks flew out of his fingertips heading straight for me and the kitten. The kitten mewled in fright. Protectively shielding it, I took out my wand from beneath my robes and blocked the strong magic eagerly flinging it back to the man. He recovered quickly sheathing a glowing knife lunging for my throat. He was so fast, I thought that I was going to die at that very moment when the kitten screeched and glowed white changing into a white winged unnaturally beautiful silver colored tiger roaring loudly, wings out, placing itself protectively in front on me.

Munch's eyes widened murmuring, "Impossible." The tiger conjured up a strong magical power, pushing the man away. His yellow eyes broadened in surprise, screaming in pain and yelping, flying against a wall. Riddle and Malfoy were fast to use magic to bind him; he flopped down on the ground. Dumbledore summoned a teacher asking to call the Ministry to take him away. The summoned teacher nodded and left. The silver tiger purred satisfactorily at the mangled form, turning around to face me, eyes glistening lovingly in those silver color.

"Thank you." a woman's voice said; a voice that sounded wise. The tiger's mouth did not move. Surprisingly I was not scared. I was confused.

"For what?" I asked.

The soft voice chuckled. "You saved me cub."

"B-but you almost got hurt had you not changed." I argued.

She slightly shook her head. "You still tried to save me and had it not been for you, my form would have stayed the same."

My expression was masked in confusion. She explained further. "You might have known much about my kind." I nodded to her. "He forced me to stay into my other form that of a cat so that he could make more money. Smugglers value Changelings that are powerful but not powerful as the owner. He attempted to subdue my transformation and magic so that to give the owner a chance to tame it therefore making us more valuable. He kept a close eye on me especially for reasons I wish to not explain.

So when I escaped here my instincts and little magic guided me to you. My kind shies away from others unless otherwise. And when you agreed to protect me out of your won free will in the time of need to conjure up your own magic to save my life out of selflessness, I became aware and demanded that my own powers be released."

"You mean...we sort of...bonded?" I asked.

The tiger smiled widely. "You are quick and smart. Yes. We have."

"That is very rare Hayden." Dumbledore said enthusiastically. The tiger's ear flipped.

"You are Professor Dumbledore I presume? Nice to meet you." she said.

"Hello dearest." The professor said.

The tiger's head spun to me. "What is your name young one?"

It took me a moment to regain my thoughts and coherency. "Hayden. Hayden Polk." The tiger's eyes held something there that I couldn't figure out. Finally she nodded.

"My name is Sasha."

"Sasha..." I tried out. Sasha chuckled and moved closer.

"Hayden may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would that mean that we were emotionally connected?" she whispered. Why would she be whispering? I knew about bonding between a Changeling and it's companion. We could share our thoughts with one another, feel each other's feelings and share magic should we choose to. Sasha's magic was very powerful as well as mine and she was really nice and wise. I already seemed attached to her like Hedwig. Yes. I would do it.

"Yes." I whispered back.

She grinned widely. A knot formed in my stomach, warming up not long after.

We had bonded.

_**/Hayden my dear? Can you hear me?/**_

I shook. _**/Yes./**_

_**/Good./ **_I could hear her musing. _**/So./**_ she paused. _**/Care to tell me your real name, Mr. Hayden Polk?/**_

Again another surprise. _**/H-how did you...?/**_

_**/I know many things Hayden. And for one I know that you do not belong in this time. I can feel it. Don't worry. I will not tell anyone of your reasons nor will I pressure you with questions except for the simple ones that I ask now. But first, can you trust me Hayden?/**_

I thought about that before answering. _**/I think I can. I don't know why but my heart is telling me to./**_

_**/Yes. I felt it the first time I felt you./**_

_**/The bond?/**_ I asked.

_**/The bond./ **_she confirmed.

I sighed. _**/Well I guess we should start huh? My name is Harry James Potter. Nice to meet you Sasha./**_

She laughed warmly. _**/Nice to meet you too Harry./**_

_**/Can I ask why you were so quiet?/**_

It went silent.

_**/Not right now Harry. Right now I will ask Dumbledore to stay here with you. It is not safe but that is for another time as well. Stay close now little one./**_

_**/Okay./ **_Wait. _**/Oh. And Sasha?/**_

_**/Hmmm?/**_

_**/Thanks./**_

_**/You're welcome little one./**_ She smiled and retreated from our minds.

"Dumbledore. I was wondering by chance if you would let me stay here? Of course-" she turned to me, twitching her ear playfully. She knew his answer already, smart tiger. I smirked. "If that would all right with the both of you? I am a cat, so that would be plausible to the animal rules?" And cunning, no less.

"Bu-but s-she's a Changeling!" A girl student from Ravenclaw argued. "That cannot be acceptable!"

"Actually," Dippet said next to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Headmaster," I said walking. "Please? Sasha does need a home." I gestured a hand to her. "And I can't imagine what it would be like if she were to go out there again. There might be another person like Munch or someone working for him that might harm her again. They _are _an endangered species and it _is _our duty to protect them." I explained determined.

Dippet smiled and inclined his head up and down. "Yes that would be a good explanation." He grinned at first me then Sasha. Riddle and Malfoy had shocked faces. Dippet's arms flung in the air. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Sasha and I were on our way to the common room smiling to ourselves.

_**/Why do I have a sudden feeling that Dumbledore and Dippet know that we have formally bonded?/**_ I mused. Sasha chuckled lightly.

She was in cat form now so as to not scar students that were around.

_**/I had that feeling as well. Dippet is not headmaster for nothing and there is a reason why Dumbledore is his right hand man so to say./**_

My eyebrows knitted together. She noticed. _**/Anything wrong Harry?/**_ Her voice concerned.

_**/You never answered my question though./**_

_**/Which one?/**_

_**/The one about our bond. Why would it have to be a secret?/**_

_**/Because, my cub, I do not trust that boy./**_ she said firmly.

_**/Who? You mean the silver blond Malfoy? Eh, he's okay. A bit of a per-/**_

_**/No, the other one./**_

_**/Who? Riddle?/**_

_**/Yes./**_she confirmed jumping on the bed as we entered.

_**/To tell you the truth I don't really trust him either./**_ Her brow raised. I sighed. _**/I promise to tell you in time why. Right now I just think we should sleep. Good night Sasha./**_

_**/Good night Harry./**_ she said softly.

A soft white glow filled around my bed then disappeared.

"What was that?" I wondered, words slurred.

"Shhh. I just cast a ward to protect us in case."

I pulled the corner of my lip up into a crooked smile. "Paranoid?" I joked.

She scowled but smiled. "Go to sleep Hayden. I will see you in the morning."

I agreed. "Okay. Love you Sasha." I whispered quietly.

That made her jump up excitedly. She relaxed and curled into a ball on my lap, chin on paws. "Love you too my cub." _**/I will always protect you./**_ Was the last thing I heard before darkness took over my green eyes.

I woke up startled when I found Sasha's kitten face and silver eyes hovering over my face, paw caressing my cheek. Yelping, I pulled the covers over my chest. She giggled softly pouncing of my bed. "Good morning Hayden." _**/Good Morning Harry./**_ she said softly. Sighing, my head fell back onto my pillow, groaning and covering my eyes to protect them from the light coming through the window.

"What time is it?" I managed to say.

"Ten." she answered. "Everybody left to eat and I waited until then to wake you up so that you could have a peaceful start."

I got up, stretching my muscles. "Thanks. But why do I feel so exhausted?"

She ran across the room biting a towel, flinging it on my bed. _**/Because of the bond Harry. I might have forgotten to mention that it tires you out immensely. Forgive me./**_ She thought bashfully. It was hard to get out of bed, rolling onto my stomach when I was tired all over. "That's all right. At least now I know why you had me go to bed so early after dinner. I appreciate you looking out for me Sasha." I smiled. She gave me it in return and beckoned my to hurry up so that we could go and get some breakfast. She was so motherly and friendly that I was so glad that I met her.

"The shower will help you my dear. In the mean time I shall find you some clothes." I frowned; her eyebrow raised playfully. "Unless you would like me to-"

"No!" And I ran for it hearing her laugh. The shower did feel good to ease the tensions in my muscles. When I came out of the steamy room my clothes were well prepared and my wand laying peacefully next to the. I grinned to her in thanks, got dressed, going down the moving staircase to eat. The Great Hall was not crowded but I was completely fine with that.

A few students here and there stared at Sasha and I as we took our seats next to our Slytherin companions, a bowl of milk and a plate of breakfast appearing on the table. She purred in satisfaction, drinking her milk. Already I loved her so much. I wonder how old she was?

I filed that for later, digging in myself. Mmmm. Toast and jam at Hogwarts was so good and tasty. Looking over at Sasha enjoying her milk I petted her fur and scratched behind her ear; she mewled at the sensation. Grabbing a bacon, I handed it to her.

"Bacon?" I asked kindly.

She declined at first but I insisted. She liked it! "Should I buy cat food?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Hayden!" Our heads turned at the voice. Oh no! Malfoy! Instantaneously I shielded Sasha with my arms and hands. Sasha became wary at the sudden movement.

"Something wrong?" she asked confused, wary.

"Gah! This guy will squish anything cute." I blushed. A flicker of understanding, she laughed.

"Oh my! The fear of being squished. What has the world come to?" I scowled. She patted my hand in reassurance. "If he ever threatens to harm me I can just transform." Comprehension formed my face.

_**/Yes but that is not the only thing. He hits on me no matter what I say. He annoys the hell out of me./**_

She growled.

_**/It's okay Sasha. I can take care of myself. No need to transform./**_

"Good morning Hayden." he said brightly, coyly.

"Morning." my voice bored twisting my scrambled egg. He chuckled.

"Listen Hayden, I was wondering if you would care to join me at the Shrieking Shack a week from now?" I started. "I so much wanted to explore it's hidden places."

Already know, creep. "Uh, sorry no. I have things to do. Sasha wants to explore Hogwarts and it might take a while."

That did not stop him. "Then maybe after the holidays?"

"No." Tone final, clipped.

He growled walking away with a frustrated glare. I sighed gazing at Sasha. "Sorry I had to use you like that. I really don't like the vibe of that guy. And I had a feeling that he was up to something. But I do want to show you around if you don't mind?" I requested hopeful.

"Of course young one. I would be delighted and honored. Also, to tell you the truth, I do not trust him either. I was rather glad that you said that."

"Hayden?" a wondrous voice said, disrupting their entire conversation. _Oh joy! Riddle!_ I thought sarcastically. Sasha chuckled. I turned to her in surprise. _**/You heard that?/**_

_**/Yes./**_

"Yes?" I asked politely.

Riddle smiled, actually smiled! Shit! Who was this guy?! Riddle nudged my arm and grabbed a seat, scooting close to me. I shrieked when our hips met, Sasha hissed.

Riddle's perfect brow rose. "Control your cat, Polk." He said nonchalantly.

"Control yourself." I retorted. "And that cat has a name and it's Sasha thank you very much."

"Fine." he said bitterly.

After the aftershock I shot back the same tone. "Fine."

Annoyed out of my mind I sat up, beckoned Sasha to leap onto my arm and strode away. The corridors were empty thank goodness for that, so I took out my frustration on a stoned wall that created an alleyway. Taking out my wand I cast the spells upon spells, Sasha sitting on the sideline, her tailing wagging furiously, silver eyes impatient with worry. "Calm yourself my cub! You must control your anger! I know that this isn't about me more than it is about him. Anger will not do you any good."

I growled, sliding down against the walls fisting my messy hair. "He just frustrates me so. Even the little things sometimes. And no, don't even ask. I am not ready to tell you." Tear started pouring out of my eyes. "Sasha he just makes me so angry that I am afraid that I am going to lose my mind than he. And that will make me more of a monster if I hate him more than he hates me. Just being in this time increases it! I hate him! I hate him!"

She sighed closing her eyes, cooing. "My dear-"

"Did you know that the Mirror of Reflections show me that Tom Riddle and I could possible become friends? Ridiculous isn't it?"

She perked up. "The Mirror-"

"Polk." a ruff yet soft voice called from behind. To my astonishment Sasha did not react. Trusting her judgment I turned around to see Riddle leaning casually against the bricked wall, eyes unseeing.

For the first time in a long time I was startled by how calm he was despite the outburst and it just made me feel rather bitter. Riddle's eyes were hooded with some sort of emotion that I could not tell.

He pushed his side against the wall walking towards me to kneel down, intending to cup my chin; I jerked away falling back, Tom straddling my hips to pin me down, my back to the cold surface. Hang on! Did-did I just call him Tom?! Riddle cupped my chin again turning it to face him.

"Why do you always try to put space between us?" he whispered sadly. Ha! Yeah _right!_

I glared fiercely. "Because I am no fool Riddle. You may trick everyone else with that so called charms of yours," I spat as if the words tasted like venom. "But not me. You would never change just by the few weeks that we have...known..." I trailed off feeling a wet warm brush on my cheek. Wha-what? Was he...did he...?

"Uh..."

"Shhh."

"R-riddle? What-what are you doing?"

He simply said nothing and continued to nuzzle my cheek. I was preliminary to becoming restless now, afraid of what would happen next if this were to go on. So I puffed up my Gryffindor courage and pushed at him gently. Gently because he was being gentle with me. Sasha sensed my wariness and transformed into her tiger form. I waved to her to be calm. She nodded and transformed back to her cat form, gliding back to the common room door. Intentionally! She's a viper in cat form!

"Stupid cat." I mumbled, daunted.

"Hayden..." Riddle's tone caressed. I shivered.

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment, resisting the urge to burst when for once Malfoy saved me.

Riddle sneered harshly at the other Slytherin then retreated down the hall to his own rooms. That was when my resolve came back to me. Excited I ran back to the common room ignoring Malfoy's cries of confusion. In a few days would be the day when I broke into Riddle's rooms. In a few days would be the day when I found out that git's schemes. Once and for all.

* * *

The glamour was perfect from top to bottom I noticed as I saw my or Riddle's reflection in the mirror. Sasha did me the favor to check out the password that was used to get into Riddle's room. Now I know that this was illegal but so is killing innocent people. That thought brought back bittersweet memories of my beloved parents. I shook my head when I heard and saw Sasha coming in with a big grin on her face if you could tell from a cat no less. She told me the password and that Riddle was outside taking a nice stroll. Good.

It was almost nighttime so I didn't have that much time too get in and back. I stood out in the hallway, having a mask of indifference for the students like Riddle would have. Well, around most people. Basically I was scared to be found out mostly because he was the future Dark Wizard. The walls were hallow of students; gave me the opportunity to run down the corridors glancing at the moving portraits with confused gazes at the fake Riddle running down that halls at this time of night even though. This felt akin to the other adventures that he had with Hermione and Ron; this was exhilarating. Truly fantastic!

The portrait of a young man with a dove on it's shoulder looking so bored it pained me to see it. Allowing my mind to think of the task at hand I rolled my eyes as I said it. "Mudblood." Such disgrace some wizards have especially when lacking respect. A moment ago I would have though that the Prefect's room would be big but this was massive! Resembling a house! Magic must have done I assume. The decor was dressed in silver, gray and green resembling the house colors, the bathroom was tanned marble with its own shower and large bathtub and sink cleaning themselves magically, the white towels neatly folded and hung, cds of classical music, tent looking lamps on, an arm war, and several dressers inside the room along with a living and sitting room warmed by a fireplace, in front if them huge chairs. Looking around I noticed Riddle's diary sitting on the desk.

"Yes!" Walking up and sitting on the chair I opened the book and searched for the pages that revealed something about Hayden Polk. I sighed impatiently however until I found the name at long last.

_Entry 30:_

_Diary,_

_Today was very interesting. I was striding down the halls of Hogwarts when I was called by that old twit Dumbledore. I was extremely angry and anxious since the death of that mudblood and the event of that half giants banishment from the grounds because he has been keeping an annoyingly close watch on me. My wariness deflated when the most interesting character was seen by my person in the room lounging in front of Dippet's desk._

_He was a medium height boy shorter than I am from my calculations, hair dark brown and out of place and his eyes were green when I went up to greet Dumbledore. The interesting part was that the boy was wary, surprised, and seemingly angry among my presence. It was very...fresh yet it made me annoyed to the core. This sort of hate was not the hate that Dumbledore exemplified towards me. _

_No. This hate was pure with outrage; the look to kill. I was fascinated but bored when the boy was quiet as I led him to the Slytherin dormitories..._

And it went on about other things. I checked the next one.

_Entry 31:_

_Diary,_

_It seems that I have gained an enemy, at least that is what Mr. Polk thinks. I simply interested and shock, even Malfoy. In the Astronomy Tower, we had an argument about the old fool and I was simply curious about who the boy really is. I mean really, Dumbledore taking care of a Slytherin...orphan. _

_That thought made me frown. He was like me only he had a home to go to. Yet he felt isolated. I want to know more about him. It would seem like we might be the same in many ways if I ever had the chance to find out. Anyway, the boy left Professor Sinistra and I flabbergasted when he left the tower. _

_I had to find a way to get him to trust me. His past was etching for me to solve and I have to find out soon..._

Never! I am nothing like him! I had to calm down. In order to do that I flipped a few pages and what I saw made me surprised. This entry started out angrily. I realized it was the time when we were at the bookstore.

_Entry 34:_

_This boy! Can he be anymore dense?! To think he actually thought that he was anything _like_ Grindelwald?! Never! Hayden, dear sweet, innocent, hateful, powerful, and intelligent little Hayden is nothing like him. I would not allow it. My happy mood was ruined at the sight of his name. _

_My anger was passionate and wild as I hurt the boy. I never meant to. However I did gain something. If Hayden said that Grindelwald and him were alike it would mean that he has suffered immensely. From the time I met him I probably felt disgusts, but...this new information...might have...changed my mind. _

_I just knew that I had to-to-protect him. It made sense every time Malfoy made a move on him. In these few months I never realized how much I wanted warmth of friendship. I would settle with just being near him. I laughed. The boy probably thinks that I have an evil scheme to destroy him. Maybe at first but now I don't know. I need something to confirm that. And he may not know it but I do feel an empty spot that was filled when I was in his presence. _

_Even Nagini could not have this sort of affect on me like it does from Hayden. I need something to tell me if my feelings are right or not. Anything. Even the making of my horcruxes could make me like this._

I was appalled that I did not notice my mouth hanging open. Th-this guy wanted my friendship? Really? And the way he described me... This was dated months after my arrival. I had to had it confirmed and indeed it was.

_Entry 36:_

_Diary,_

_Today I found the most interesting thing. It was a mirror of some sorts. Right now I am entering in my diary as I watch an image start to appear. I gasped. It was one of Hayden and myself. _

_We were actually...friendly. And I was happy in that image and so was he. The memory of knowing that my parent's relationship was only fake because of a love potion that made me ironically empty of emotion could not bring me down. The mirror was called The Mirror of Reflection. I had read about this. _

_Very rare and hard to come by. It was supposed to show what could have been. If Hayden did not want to kill me then we could be this. Somehow it felt as though I made this happen. His emotions. I must be imagining things. But...this mirror was showing me what I had wanted deep, deep, deep, inside. I wanted this. This confirmed it. I wanted Hayden's friendship. Truly wanted it._

Guilt spread over my body. I was frozen in place. I had changed the future. I had made the future Voldemort _feel._ All this time save from the beginning he wanted my friendship and I just pushed him away. Now that I was reading this...I forgave him. I forgave him for goodness sake! Just like that! Would I be betraying my friends if I pursued this? No. And Dumbledore would back me up because he also wanted this.

I understood now what that old man wanted from his will. It was a second request and an emotion revealing something that I thought wasn't real. First, Dumbledore wanted me to change the future obviously and to do that, he wanted us to be friends. Second, He truly wanted Tom...yes...Tom now...it felt right to say...to be happy. Because deeply, he cared for the boy. Realization dawned on me the day that he showed me the mirror. He was sad and regretful as he gazed at the mirror.

I ran out of the room through the portrait to go back to my own and contemplate what I had just read. Sasha was curled up sleeping much to my disappointment. I needed her right now! She said that she would protect me and right now my mind needs protection! At that moment the cat began to stir and blink sleepy then widened when she saw my state.

"Child what is wrong?"

_**/Sasha! It's all might fault! It's all my fault! How could I do that to him? Answer me please! Everything this is just so confusing He-he-/**_

_**/Harry!/ **_she screamed mentally. Her voice grew warm. _**/Harry my cub you must calm down. Why don't you sit down and explain it to me better. All right?/**_

I sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. _**/Okay./**_

_**/Good. Now, tell me what it is that is bothering you so?/**_

My head fell in my hands. _**/Oh Sasha! This is just so confusing! I went to Tom's room to do the spying that I told you about and guess what I found?/**_

She said nothing.

I began to shake violently, arms encircling my shoulders. _**/He-he wanted to be my friend./**_ I said quietly, pathetically.

_**/Really?/**_ Her head turned in thought.

I nodded. And then I told her of my past. Sasha deserved to know. We were bonded and she was my friend. I had to.

_**/Ahhhh. So **_**that**_** is why. Now I understand./**_

_**/Yes. All this time all I thought was how I was going to kill him instead by going by the plan of befriending him. I feel so bad. What should I do Sasha? Right now all I want is to hurt him for making me feel like that and just ignore him and the other part wants me to befriend him. Tell me what I should do!/ **_I begged.

The room went silent for a moment.

_**/I think you should what you think is best Harry. I don't want to be the kind of friend who tells you how you should run your life. Just know that no matter what I will be by your side my cub. Do what you think is right, love./**_

I smiled warmly petting her head making her purr.

_**/Thanks Sasha. For everything. I mean it./**_

She yawned. _**/You're welcome./**_

I chuckled. _**/Get some sleep Sasha. Sorry for waking you up. I will see you in the morning./**_

_**/Okay. 'Night Harry./ **_

And she slept as I did.

The next day I felt great. Sasha was smiling too when she saw me this way. She was drinking some milk and eating off my plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and cookies. I slapped her wagging tail.

"Hey! Save some for me now will you?" I cried. She huffed. "You eat as if you are pregnant. I feed you all the time."

Sasha scowled. "I like the food. Can I not have some?"

I laughed at the look on her face. Even as a cat she acted and looked so human. She looked like a child not getting what she wants. The Great Hall seemed to brighten when I saw...Tom...enter the room and it dimmed when Malfoy entered along with him. They sat next to me Malfoy watching me curiously picking at his plate. He had the audacity to wink at me. Tom smiled cautiously. "Polk." He used my last name? He probably thinks that I still hate his guts. Not like I trust him, but I'll give him a chance to prove my doubts about him. So I said happily but not too much just to put him off for the fun of it. "Hello Tom."

Containing my laughter at his expression and Malfoy's shock I ate some toast. A chuckle flew threw my ear. _**/You are evil./**_

_**/What?/**_ I thought innocently. _**/I was just saying hello. What is the harm in that?/**_ That was it. I couldn't help myself to giggles. Sasha rolled her eyes jumping on top of my shoulder eagerly signaling me to leave. I haven't taken Sasha out of the castle for a while so I told her I would.

As I got up I heard, "Where are you going?"

Tom.

"Outside." I petted Sasha's perked up ears. "Sasha wants to go out and I hadn't had the chance to for a while and the weather is perfect." I cleared my throat. "Would you like to come Tom?" I asked him politely, grinning in a hopeful way.

Tom stood up slowly, smiling in confusion, brows up. Two different emotions at the same time. Wow. "The pleasure would be all mine I assure you." He said, walking over to my side.

Malfoy looked like a fish out of water, mouth hanging ajar. It was hilarious. I could read what he was thinking now. _Why is Polk being nice to Riddle? Did he just smile? Was Tom actually being nice? Did Polk just invite his enemy to walk with him?_

Jealousy flared all over his pale features, but held it in because Tom would have scolded him since he was his follower; I was happy for that.

"I must admit that I was quite astounded that you would invite me to go with you. What changed your mind?" He said as we were walking out of the castle on the green grass. We sat under a tree and rested. I shrugged.

"Things changed." I said simply.

Tom chuckled. "Yes indeed Hayden." He stared at me in alarm. "I can call you that, right?"

I shrugged again, admiring my nails. "Up to you. You know I never said anything about you having to only use my last name."_ Even though it's fake._

Tom smiled warmly stroking my cheek. I slapped it away glaring. "But I never said that you could touch me. Just because I am being nice to you does not mean that I trust you just yet. Let's get this out right now." I said. "I will give you a chance to prove your friendship to me. You gave to earn my trust and if I do think that you mean it then I will be your friend. Understood?"

Tom nodded. He cocked his head to the side. "So then if we are not enemies, then what are we exactly?"

"Companions."

"Companions?" He tasted. "Sounds fair enough." He stood up, hand out. "Well then shall we introduce ourselves properly? Hello. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Jumping up from my seat smiling I shook it. "Nice to meet you Tom. I'm Hayden Polk. I hope that we can be great friends."

He tugged me closer breathing in my ear making me shiver. "Don't worry Hayden. We will."

* * *

So? What do you think? It is longer, I know!

Review!!!!!

Next chapter will be coming up soon!!!!

Favorite scene? Character?

**Layarana Haven**


	7. Tom

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

I was wondering if I should make a sequal? Tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be right away!

**I do not own anything! All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Anyway, have fun!

**Story:**Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary:**After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

_**Note:**_

/_Mind reading_/

**_/Mind Reading/_**

**_Parseltongue_**

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!

Harry: Do you thin that they'll like this Tom?

Tom: Hmmm. I don't know. _He pulls Harry by the waist. _But I do know what I want to do to _you._

_Harry tries to push away from Tom's grasp._

Harry: No! Someone help me! Someone get this creep off of me!

_Tom growls playfully._

Tom: Creep, eh? I'll show you creep. _He bites his neck. Harry groans and gasps._

Haryy: Noooooo!!!!!

_**Layarana rolls here eyes.**_

**Layarana: **Anyway while those two are at it, let's continue, shall we? Please reiview and critic! Thank you!

On with the story!!!!!!!

* * *

5. Tom

Tom. What can I say about him now? For the past days now he has been nothing but kind, gentle, sometimes a little bossy, and protective. He even did this in front of his friends--followers. It was nerve-wracking at first, then annoying, yet sweet. And luckily from past experiences I know when someone is lying to me. And he wasn't. The professors saw this change in Tom only when around me which made me feel ultimately special.

When we sit down together for supper he would usually sit between Malfoy, glare for warning as the blond sank in his seat in submission and eat peacefully loading up conversation about my day. When I get nauseous he would place his large warm hand on my forehead, eyebrows pulled together in worry. Besides my friends I had never felt so protected before save for my parents who sacrificed themselves to save my life; the very reason why I have this lightening bolt scar in the first place.

The Quidditch court was empty and for that I was happy. I could use some air and privacy. Grabbing a broom from the broomstick cupboard I soared into the sky, flying up and swirling into the misty clouds enjoying the exhilarating feeling of being up in the air again.

The weather was not that bad aside from the snow and ice. That gave me an idea. I decided to visit my secret place. When I landed I noticed different things about the once warm place.

The trees were covered in white snow, the active river was now silent and frozen, the animals that were usually out were someplace in hiding, and the cold breeze once warm blew to my face making my cheeks red even more. I conjured a blanket even though I was warm from wearing a thick coat, wool gray pants, thick Gryffindor scarf, warn hat, and gloves to keep me satisfied enough to keep me from getting sick. Staring up to the sky now make the place a little dull; the sky was beginning to darken. I was wrong there.

As the night grew darker Le Futur Incalculable grew brighter! A speck of luminous golden specks of light even bright than the _Lumos Maxima _spell formed into straight lines. Stepping closer my eyes widened. At first I had thought they were fireflies like the ones in the Muggle world. Instead, they were little tiny golden glowing people with tiny transparent wings with golden sparkling streaks and garden decorations.

The girls and women had shapely leaves made into a 'V' shape crossing over their breast across the left and some to the right and skirts made of leaved with small mountain peaks at the bottom of it. Their belly buttons were not covered and the shoes were flat brown slippers.

Some girls had small tiaras made of flowers, flower branches, of twigs and others had a simple flower placed on either side of their head or behind their ears. The gentlemen was fully covered unlike the girls only they wore white or light yellow tights. All of their hairs were either the color of gold, black, silver, moon blond, brunette, brown. They each had their own eye color like humans.

All of them were staring intently at me wondering who this strange creature was as no one ever came here except the animals. I stepped forward cautiously, each of them staring at one another in question.

"H-hello." I said nervously. "Um...My name is Hayden. What are you?" I was wondering if my voice sounded polite. It was since they all smiled in unison. Stunning me, they flew around in circles from different direction in golden specks before showing their human form and dancing elegant ballet, gold dust traveling behind them. My ear perked at the sound of classical music. Some of them danced together while others danced by themselves; doing jumps, spins, turns. I was so entranced by them that I almost missed some of them pushing me to join them. I declined, hands out palms forward shaking them. They glanced at one another and shrugged to dance some more the girls humming beautiful tunes with the song playing.

Then as the music was going to its final loud note they all gathered together turning into tiny golden specks again, circling into a spiral formation them glowed brightly like fireworks, my body feeling warmth. Sounds of children giggling.

My eyes squinted and eased out in awe when the light dimmed. I clapped my hands. That was great! I just had to say it.

"That was marvelous! Truly beautiful!"

Some bowed, others giggled. Two of the women tugged a little girl pushing her gently others smiling in encouragement. Shyly head down the brunette girl flew onto my palm gazing at me curiously.

"Hello little one."

She curtsied. I petted her head with my index finger. "No need to be afraid."

She smiled brightly up at me, flew up to my cheek and pecked it with her warm lips. I blushed immensely. My hand went directly to where she kissed me in a daze.

"What are you exactly?" I asked.

The girl smiled, nodded, flying away the others following making a shape into words spelled in golden letters "DUSTIES". And they split.

"Dusties?' I shrugged. "Sounds right. Do you come here often?"

They shaped again "NO".

"Why?"

They stilled for a moment then moved again. 'BECAUSE WE ONLY COME HERE A FEW DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS TO WARM UP THE LITTLE CREATURES WHO COME HERE.' They swirled. 'IT IS OUR JOB TO DO THAT. THIS IS OUR SECRET PLACE THAT ONLY US DUSTIES AND OTHER ANIMALS FIND AND FOUND A LONG TIME AGO. OUR WARMTH LASTS UNTIL THE SEVERE COLD IS GONE UNTIL THE NEXT WINTER. WE ARE HAPPY THAT SOMEONE AS RADIANT AND NICE AS YOU FOUND IT THOUGH. ONLY PEOPLE WITH GREAT LIGHT INSIDE THEM CAN ENTER HERE UNLESS GIVE PERMISSION TO OTHERS.' Again they moved. 'THIS PLACE IS WARDED SO NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND THIS PLACE. CALL IT A SAFETY PLACE.'

_Sort of like the Room of Requirement. _I thought. _A comfort zone._

"Huh. That's interesting." I smiled.

They formed a happy face then spelled some more words. 'TAKE THIS DEAR. IT WILL PROTECT YOU.'

A golden necklace at the end a white pendant. "Amazing. Thank you."

'YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW GO BACK TO THE CASTLE HAYDEN. COME HERE AND CALL US WHENEVER YOU ARE IN NEED OF US. WE WILL HELP.' Then they faded away.

The necklace contained a warmed sensation when I put it around my neck. "Probably one of the protections." It was raining now and I hurried inside the castle towards the dark Slytherin Common Room dripping wet. Tom was reading a book near the fireplace sitting comfortably in a chair when he spotted me.

His eyes widened in horror at my disheveled state, marked the page, dropped it on the table and rushed up to me. He was wearing a fitted green turtle neck and black warm pants. It surprised me when I saw him here in the first place.

"Hayden!" he shrieked. "You're soaked!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." My face changed in awe when it dawned on me. "Were you waiting for me Tom?"

He shrugged indifferently but his eyes were saying something else. He conjured up a towel, drying my wet hair tenderly. "You were out long. It got dark."

In translation, he was worried. Grinning I hugged him fiercely. Shocked and stunned I backed away from Tom who was just as much and fidgeted. "I-I think I am going to shower now."

I ran up the stairs, grabbed my clothes and went to take a nice hot shower. Sasha was lying on her paws on my bed when I was finished. I tapped her head and went downstairs. I trust I didn't offend him. "Tom?" I called. No answer. I tried again. No answer. Warm arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me against something hard as I yelped. A soft deep velvety chuckle rumbled its vibrations behind me. "Tom?"

"How was your shower?" he asked ignoring my uneasiness.

"...wonderful?"

"That's good." His voice darkened. "Don't you ever worry me like that again. You should not even be out there by yourself let alone in the dark."

I snorted. _For a long time I have been in the dark._ "Please. It's not like someone is going to take me or rape me-"

"No! And that will never happen as long as you are with me!" I jerked from the slight

hysteric screaming shaky voice. Tom was shuddering for a bit then calmed down, squeezing me tighter, kissing the side of my head. He sighed. "Sorry about that."

"What happened?" I asked after a while. Turning me around he stared straight into my eyes, caressing my right cheek; eyes half lidded.

"Nothing." He whispered.

I glared. It was more than nothing. There was something he was not telling me. I sighed, eyes closed. "Tom. If you are going to build my trust you are going to have to tell me." I reminded him of our little deal.

He shook his head stroking my hair now. "No Hayden. I'm sorry. It's just that it took me so long for you to even consider being my friend. And when you said that I got worried. I don't want anything to happen to you." He clucked, pinching my nose. "There is nothing wrong Hayden." He said when he saw my face.

"Fine."

Tom drew me closer to his chest again. He rested his chin on my head. "You are moving in with me now."

I pulled back; he only tightened his grip. "WHAT?! Why?!"

He snickered lightly. "It is your fault for getting that idea in my head."

Eyes dim. "How?" I asked slowly, dangerously.

He laughed kissing my forehead. "It is too late no matter what you or I say. I already moved your things. No questions asked little Hayden. Now come!" He ushered me out of the room; Malfoy just came downstairs scratching his head in his black pajamas. "Where are you going Hayden?"

"He is staying in my rooms from now on Malfoy." Tom clipped.

Malfoy backed off. "O-of c-course my-"

Tom hissed warningly, glaring showing his sparkly white teeth.

Malfoy staggered. "I- I mean Tom. Have a n-nice night." And he flew upstairs.

_Horse shit._

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Sasha!" I called. A silver cat ushered from behind Malfoy who was shrieking, leg up, as she jumped in my arms. I chuckled when her little tongue flicked my cheek. She purred.

Tom tsked in distaste. Was that jealousy? "Do we _have _to bring her?" he barked.

Spinning, Sasha in my arms, I stared dangerously. "Either she comes or I stay here. Take your pick."

"Whatever."

"Hayden?" Tom called out from the bed half naked. "Why are looking at me like that?" voice cautious.

"Because you expect me to sleep with you when I could clearly sleep on the sofa bed. Plus you stole my wand so that I couldn't do just that you bastard!"

Darn it for leaving my wand unattended while I was in the bathroom. I'm gonna annihilate him! He moved dangerously slow off the bed, green eyes glittering with something foreign. I Instinctively backed up and cursed when my back hit the wall. Tom smirked. When we were only a few inches away he hummed a silent tune that made my nerves go wild. The tune had me in a trance. Taking advantage of my state of being he drew closer and pressed his soft lips against mine. I moaned in contempt.

His mouth tasted of peaches and cream and cranberry. When I tried to escape that only made him deepen the kiss. He took both my free hands and shoved them above my head, his leg in between both of mine.

"T-Tom..." I staggered when we went up for breath.

"Hmmm?" He whispered deeply, lips trailing across my neck. I screamed when he bit a certain spot. It took all the control I had left to-

"Ahh!" I groaned. Tom! He-he just-! He touched my nipple. This time I had to stop him. But how the hell can I when this feels so good?! He did it again when he saw my eyes. "T-T-Tom! Please! S-Stop!"

"Why?" he whispered harshly.

"B-Because-" I gasped. His hand was sliding down my side lower and lower and lower. Then when I thought that things could not get any worse or better, he touched the front of my pants. He rubbed it in circular motion pressing his lips to mine again groaning when I couldn't help but bite his bottom lip.

"Hayden..."

"Tom..."

All of the sudden Tom released me and kneeled down in front of me. My eyes widened when he reached his long fingers to my pants and unzipped them. I panicked but didn't move. Was he going to do what I think he is? A powerful force tugged my hands over my head and binded them together, preventing them from moving. I sobbed. I-I wanted to moved! Wanted to tighten my finger in his ebony hair and he knew it! Damn him! And he's grinning!

Moments later Tom took out my member and caressed it. I shivered and shook in ecstasy as his hands wrapped around it and started pumping.

"Hayden." he said lust filled.

"No." My voice betrayed me.

He smiled softly. "You want this. Don't you?" He kissed the inside of my thighs. "You." A kiss. "Want." Another kiss. "Me." And a bite.

I shook my head wildly, denying anything that he wanted me to say. I would not admit it. Tom hissed. I hissed back. The air blew out of me all of the sudden, feeling something wet engulfing my member. I looked down and saw Tom's mouth engulfing it. He had a glint in his eyes that was clearly filled with lust and passion. My head crashed back to the wall creating a bruise at the sight. Apparently Tom took that as a sign of approval and bobbed his head. I couldn't help but buck against him, thrashing. It was pure bliss. No one had ever done this to me before. His tongue licked acoss the slit, tasting the pre-cum. I moaned.

"No. Stop. _Please_." I begged whimpering and tugging at my secured wrists again.

My words did nothing but make him go faster. I screamed and moved my hips with his movements. I whimpered. My member became harder than ever and Tom just stopped. He stopped!

"Tell me what you want Hayden." He said huskily, commanding.

"Oh please!"

His eyes slitted. "Tell me."

"Finish me off! I wa-want your mouth around my cock! Let me cum!"

Tom seemed saitisfied and continued with his ministrations. That was what he wanted. My submission. My whole world to belong to him. I cried silently because of the pleasure. By word this felt good though! His mouth did wicked things.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tom! Ugh! _N_ah! Hah! Hah!" My words became incoherent and I screamed when release finally got to me. Tom swallowed the cum eagerly not missing a beat. I panted harshly, unbelieveing at the aftershock. He stood up and devoured my mouth, tasting myself in his mouth. It tasted funny but delicious. Then everything went black.

_I was drowning. Drowning in water. Invisible water. My body was still and I felt cold. Someone was reaching out for me, I can feel it. Someone I cared about. Someone that I could give my whole being to and love as those feelings would be returned most definitely._

_"ve..." I whispered. No answer. I tried again. But who was I trying to call out to? I listened in to my voice. I could not control how it was moving. This time I was reeled into a familiar dark yet bright warm room. All invinting...and just for us. But something about this place was amiss. Off. My smile faded as I caught a familiar handsome figure hovering over me with betrayal, love, anguish, and possessiveness. Even though I knew who this figure was I was scared by his dark eyes. So I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed feeling guilty at the same time._

_In one fuild moment soft lips harshly placed itself on my own and dominated the wet cavern. All the emotions from the green eyes was all in this kiss. All of it. Then I heard a voice. _

_"You're mine." The handsome figure said possessively. _

_"No." My voice stuttered on its own with defiance. The figure growled menacingly in anger. Arms tightened around my waists and by now I figured out that I was naked and lying on the middle of the soft bed chained. Said person kissed me again and bit the nape of my neck as I screamed in pleasure. I thrashed and thrashed and thrashed. I was scared._

_"Yes you are." He said lethally, eyes shining. "You gave yourself to me and yet you betray me. How could you? After all that I have done for you..."_

_"NO! It's-It's not what you think! Please, if only you would listen to-GAH!" A slick finger pierced into my entrance rubbing around._

_"What was that, my love?" He asked, dangerously sweet with lust, eyes still burning with anger. He pushed a second finger, then a third, and then two more until my entrance was dripping with blood, sliding in and out. I cried._

_"Please. Please. I love you." I begged through tears. _

_"You should have thought of that before you betrayed me Hayden. You are MINE! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He took out his hand, lifted my legs, spread them widely to the point where it hurt and thrust inside me, hearing my screams of ecstasy. But he wasn't enjoying it. His eyes shone with sadness. He went in and out, pulling out all the way before smashing back in hard. He pushed my legs up to get in deeper. By now I could feel my insides being torn. I whimpered. He snapped._

_He flipped me around, hearing the chains clanging wildly and now I was on my stomach, forehead on the sheets, chained arms straight out in front of me yelling silently, my ass hanging in the air while being plunged mercilessly. My prostate was hit several times like he knew automatically where it was. I gasped. All this time I was praying, praying that this would be over. That he would see reason. But who was he? _

_"Why?" I said, hurt. He paused._

_"Why what?" He hissed._

_I sniffed. "Why can't you listen to me? It was not my fault, damn it! It was-------! It was-------fault!" But he didn't seem to listen. Almost like he was in a-_

_Warm hands held tightly on my hips. "Geh! No more! No more!" I could hear the slapping of skin produced as the torture, the rape, started again. It hurt. A lot. A warm hand left my hips and encircled around my member and pumped forward and back. I yelped. "No! Please! Stop it my love! Stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The figure ignored me completely and continued what he was doing. Then I felt my stomach tightening._

_"Ah! Hah! Ngggh! Nah! Mmh! I-I'm...I-I'm coming!" I said through my silent screams. All too soon the hand left my member and a whisper of a spell from the figure's lips. Then I felt something, an invisible something tighten around the base of my member. "No! Let me go! Let me cum! I promise! I promise!" I wailed. The figure pinched my nipples, rolling them around. I moaned and complained that it hurt. That it was too much. My tears wouldn't stop dripping out. _

_A grunt was heard from behind me. "Ah! I'm close! So close! You belong to me and no one else Hayden. I love you. This will remind you who you belong to. You're my whole world. My whole being!"_

_I murmured out of nowhere but my voice wasn't coherent. Warm liquid feeling of his sperm spurted into my entrance hole. I screamed once more. It was so violent. _

_Finally, I thought, relieved that it was over. I hurt all over. Bruises and scratch march were everywhere and I could see the blood pouring down my thighs. A voice snickered and slammed me up against a wall; I was lifted from the ground, back against the wall, and legs hanging and limping from being held firmly by his hands, each leg next to his torso. The hand touched where my member was still not fully satisfied, waiting for release. "I'm not done with you yet." He growled. I whimpered._

_"Oh please." I said crying. I love you. Don't you see that?! Only you! Just let me explain! _

_"Yes..." He hissed. "Mine. You belong to me whether you think it or not. No matter where you go Hayden Polk. You. Are. Mine." Then he entered me again._

* * *

I woke with a start to the sound of music. _A piano?_I realized that I was in Tom's bed then remembered what had happened last night and blushed furiously. Getting up I put on a silky red silky robe and headed to where the music was playing. _It can't be that far. I mean, this place is not bigger than two dormitories._The piano's rhythm was fast pacing but sad and happy. There was a door slightly ajar in the hallway that I was walking in, light shining showing that somebody was awake. Appearing inside was Tom playing the black and shiny piano rocking back and forth with the music, long fingers running back and forth smoothly and gracefully.

He was wearing a black tight fitted turtle neck, black pants, and black leather shoes, his hair seemingly disheveled but looked good nonetheless. _He must have been here for at least a few minutes then. _I stared in awe at seeing this. _He plays beautifully_, I thought. I took comfort in leaning against the door frame arms and legs crossed smiling adoringly in fascination. My eyes widen when I head Tom sing.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything". _

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad... _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me... _

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing him  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long he will be next to me... _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me _

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world...! _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me..._

The keys came to its final note slowly. Tom sighed and turned around. He gasped when he saw me, but he was mostly surprised when he saw tears running down my face. Immediately he walked in front of me, wiped my tears, kissed me deeply and pulled me into his hard chest. He hushed me and insisted softly to calm down telling me not to cry. That everything was all right. A few minutes of silence followed by my sobbing went by and finally I calmed down. I pushed him back gently but still held onto him.

Staring up in his green eyes I saw worry. I laughed mechanically. "Sorry about that. It's just...you play beautifully."

He smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled back though it did not reach my eyes. "Why that song Tom?" I whispered.

"Because Hayden," He paused biting his bottom lip nervously. "That is how I feel." He said. "You did find me. Then you took everything I thought I was; what I am, what I'm not and now what I want to be in your eyes. All that time I had thought, "How dare you?" Then I thought, "I love him..."

I stood back still shock. "W-what did you just say?" I said slowly.

Tom narrowed his eyes; it softened. His arms tightened around me like a life line. As if I would disappear if he were to let go. He nuzzled his face into my neck. "I love you Hayden."

Now I really cried. Not only because of how much affection was in those words or how truthful they were. Because I came to realize...

"I love you too Tom."

He stiffened then relaxed and smiled genuinely. "Thank you for saving me."

A thought hit me. It was words. Four sentences that I needed to say. I said it.

"You're welcome Tom. Thank you for saving me too. I love you. And Merry Christmas."

"Ooooh! Hurry it up Tom!"

"All right, all right!" He called back from the bathroom.

I grunted. "I want to start opening presents. If you so as keep me waiting I won't kiss you for a month. And trust me, I can survive!"

He emerged quickly from the bathroom, face annoyed.

"Finally!"

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" He asked taking a seat next to me in front of the tree.

I glared playfully. "Oh yes I would."

He frowned. I laughed and kissed him passionately, not a second later Tom responding eagerly. There were presents everywhere from everyone. They must have sent them by their parents and some by themselves thought magic what there being the Under aged Wizardry. The room was filled with warmth and the tree was decorated by Tom and I.

The candles were lit by magic with a fire resistance spell to keep it from catching on fore. The table in the dining room was empty but the empty space next to the tree had two trays of food and the long nightstand had a feast of trays each smelling good on their own, the white smoke swiveling in the air. Tom and I made that too.

What we were wearing were me red and Tom green. He wondered why I didn't wear the Slytherin colors and instead wore the Gryiffindors. I smiled softly and gave him only half the truth that I was see both the Christmas colors. He shrugged and let it go. Music, soft Christmasy music play to our enjoyment and we were sipping hot chocolate from our mugs. Mmmm. It went right toward the end of my toes.

Tom laughed. "You have a little right-" He licked the top of my lip. "There."

I turned red. I grabbed a present to stall. "Me first."

Tom started to stroke his fingers through my hair once in a while humming happily. My eyes rolled back; I snapped back to reality.

"Right." I examined the tag. "Oh! It's from you!"

"I hope you like it."

"Pretty sure I will." I murmured. I ripped the paper and smiled enthusiastically at first the rose and then saw the shining silver gold ring, a snake embedded in the middle inside of the box.

"My family heirloom." Tom answered my silent question. "Turns out my family was good for something. The heir to the Riddle family is supposed to pass this on to the one who they love." His tone turned bitter. "Too bad my so-called father didn't find one, huh?" He smiled. "But I was lucky." He pointed at the ring then at his heart. "That is a symbol of my heart Hayden and I want you to have it. I thought that I would never have someone to give this too."

I nodded dumbly. "Hayden?" Tom asked worriedly.

"I love you." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle." I said happily out of my trance. "You have my heart too."

He grabbed my face and leaned in to kiss me. I giggled. "Okay! Okay! It's your turn! I've been waiting for a long time for you to open your present silly!"

Tom smirked and opened his. Now I was nervous. I bit my lips. Would he like it? Apparently he did.

"Hayden. This is wonderful! I cannot believe that you found this!" He brought out the the green sweater and a very man looking necklace that had of course the snake and the words engraving his name Tom Marvolo Riddle. "I saw on the catalog and have been wanting it for a long time! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Satisfaction and relief. "And I have another present for you."

He looked at my face surprised. "There's more?"

"Yes Tom. I want us to be public."

He knocked everything out of the way, running over to me. I squeaked. Wow. I groaned when he kissed me and started his ministrations. He was smiling profusely, sighing the words finally and I love you so much and I'll take care of you. Truthfully I was worried before but now I felt so happy with Tom that he deserved to have this.

We opened the others and received some clothes, jewelry, and photos of different places from Italy. We dance, ate the delicious food and caressed one another all morning.

By the time we went out it was dinnertime. The Great Hall was filled with decorations of all sorts. All activities froze when Tom and I walking in hand in hand, Tom smug and proud through his eyes but otherwise indifferent to other people. He rubbed my hand in assurance when I began to shake nervously at the probing and surprised stares. Some of then dropped there forks. We headed for the Slytherin table. He sat down first and had me sit on his lap. I protested. Malfoy sent Riddle a glare then me. Tom wound one arm around my waist, after reaching for food on his plate ignoring the teachers and students that were watching them. Some girls and boys were glaring at Tom and then some were glaring at me. I shivered slightly as I felt a hand go up my thigh, a velvety voice whispereing in my ear.

"Relax, love. Everything will be all right. I promise. Trust me. Okay?" He smiled encouragingly. That was all I needed to get through dinner. Tom. Sasha came in through the door, jumped on the table and licked her milk. Tom and Sasha nodded to each other. They were actually getting along with one another. Of course with the occasional warning of the eyes saying, "Hurt him and I will kill you."

Now they would talk about things that were comfortable between them. The only reason why they started to acknowledge each other was because, I blush, they love me and want to protect me.

Tom encircled his long arms around me. He was done with his plate as I. I glanced at the table and saw Dumbledore smiling.

"Well that was something, wasn't it?" Tom asked bemused, sitting in the living room chair located in front of the fireplace. My head fell in my hands groaning.

"That was awful. The only one I saw smiling was Dumbledore."

"Hmmm. Yes. I was surprised that he would acknowledge our relationship. Everyone--well--almost everyone was shocked."

"No. No. No. No." I chanted.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." He said huskily. He was only joking but knew the seriousness of being public. He frowned sadly. "Hayden darling." I wouldn't answer. He walked up to me and kneeled down in front of me where the desk was. He lifted my chin with his finger demanding that I look into his eyes. "Hayden. I love you. So much that it scares me."

"S-s-scares you?" Tom Riddle? Scared. I snorted. Sure.

"Yes my dear. It scares me. Now don't give me that look. You changed me, remember? All right. All right. So not completely, you win on that one. But the only reason why I wanted to make our relationship to be known is because..." He stops to think about what he is going to say before he says it, which was good. This was serious. He looks up again but this time his eyes shone with determination. Something that I had come to adore in his eyes. "I see how other people look at you. There eyes--their expressions are filled with longing, lust and desire. And I get jealous easily, you know? I care about you too much and I am too selfish for my own good. I want people to know that we are together and that they will have nothing to say against that whilst I'm here. Whilst I am alive. I've been lonely for far too long and no one has ever made me feel again. I thought that that was impossible."

"I did that?" I said in disbelief. The-Boy-Who-Lived made the Dark Wizard of all time love? Love so much that it hurt? Amazing.

He chuckled deeply. "My little Hayden is so cute. Yes, you did that."

I slapped him across the arm. "Don't you ever call me cute!" I shivered at the last word. He laughed harmonically, doubling over.

I grinned at him. That was a real laugh. Not that scary kind of laugh. And I did that. Nobody else. My Tom.

"Play for me again Tom?" I requested bluntly.

He stared for a moment. Then, "No."

"Why?" I whined. He squeezed my hands and licked my cheek. "It made you cry. I don't want to see you sad again."

"But Tooooommmm!"

He shook his head. Before I whined again he gave me a look that clearly said to drop the subject at hand. I crossed my arms and huffed, then smiled. Tom has truly changed me too. Nonetheless I still puffed out, "Fine!"

Tom chuckled at my display and simply nuzzled my neck in adoration and love. "Man, I really love you. What have you done to me you little minx?"

I gave a heartwarming laughed and caressed his head in my arms. I breathed in the cinnamon scent. Smelled wonderful. He was wonderful. And he is mine now. "I'll give you a hint." I said quietly. "Starts with an 'L' Tom."_

* * *

_

What did you think? Review and critic! Thank you!

Poem:

**Melting by Danielle Mundy**

_Stare wide-eyed at the  
sheer size of it  
glistening in the sun  
moisture dripping down  
to the base  
Gleefully, I take a  
lick, the flavor flooding  
my senses, sweet liquid  
quenching my hunger.  
Another tentative sample  
pure delight as I gorge  
myself shamelessly  
capturing every drizzle  
on the tip of my tongue.  
Faster, faster, lick  
all around the base  
fluid overflowing..damn.  
I sit back covered, the  
sticky essense oozing  
down my chin.....  
Eating ice cream on  
a hot day's not such a  
great idea afterall _

Song:

**You Found Me**

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything". _

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad... _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me... _

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing him  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long he will be next to me... _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me _

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world...! _

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me..._


	8. New Guy

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

I was wondering if I should make a sequel? Tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be right away!

**I do not own anything! All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Anyway, have fun!

**Story: **Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary: **After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

**_Note:_**

/_Mind reading_/

_**/Mind Reading/**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!

**I have been feeling depressed as of late due to some personal issues to the point where I might cry but I try to not let that interfere with my writing. I want to thank all the great reviews and thank you those who put me as one of their favorites. That was really sweet. Thank you everyone for being such sweethearts.**

**I also have been getting some reviews and I have decided to change the POV so that it can make more sense and the story will get deeper and more action and emotions will play forth.**

**

* * *

**6. The Shrieking Shack

"Ugghh..."

"Say it."

"Mmm!"

The two tongues began a rough duel again, sliding together in wet caresses. The boy moaned again only louder this time. He held his breath trying not to give in to this beautiful looking monster. He was too much sometimes! Tom bit Hayden's lip harshly earning a low groan from his throat.

"Tom."

He slid his hand down the side of the Hayden's naked body, slowly reaching for its final destination. Hayden's body's shivering intensified to its maximum as he felt Tom's hand rubbing against his groin making round circular motions. Finally when they came up for breath both of the boys were panting immensely. Tom smirked before biting down to the nape of his mate's neck and sliding his tongue from the beautiful boy's jaw, to collarbone, all the way to the middle of his chest, dipping his wet tongue into the whole of his navel. That produced many shudders, squeals, and more warmth heading south making Hayden's erection harder.

The long fingers slid across the slit of Hayden's member creating pre-cum. Tom smiled widely, brought his head up, and brought his slimy covered fingers to his mouth, tasting every drop. Hayden closed his eyes and groaned at the torturous sight. He screamed when he felt two hands spreading his cheeks and plunging two fingers into his entrance. He held on to his boyfriend's broad shoulders and screamed, "Tom!"

The look on Tom's face and the noises that he was making was telling Hayden that he was enjoying this. Dang it! This was pure torture! If only Hayden hadn't made fun of his hair when he had woken up this morning. His back arched in ecstasy so high that he thought that he would break his back. Tom pinned Hayden back down on the bed and entered inside him. The boy cried out loud when Tom hit his sweet spot roughly. Again said boy held onto his mate's shoulders then tried to push back. Tom growled at his resistance and Hayden yelped as Tom lifted both of Hayden's legs, placed each one over each of his shoulders and plunged into him deeper pounding harder and harder until they were both sweating profusely.

His eyes widened, mouth slightly open. "Gah! Hah! Hah! Tom!"

Hearing his name being called only made him go faster and the faster he went the harder it was not to come right there. But he was not done with him yet. He flipped Hayden over on his stomach and breached into the tight heat of his lover, enjoying the sensations that was coming along with it. After a few strokes it was all over. Streams of white flashed before his eyes and Tom collapsed on top of his lover.

"Wow." Tom breathed.

"Yeah. Wow." Hayden said. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the handsome person that was grinning like an idiot against his chest. Hayden slapped the back of his head harshly.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Tom rubbed the back of his head whining, "What was that for?!"

Ignoring Tom he tried to sit up but that was impossible, so instead he fell back on the bed and glared at him. "You deserve more than that. I can't believe we did that over your stupid hair."

"But it felt good." Tom grinned mischievously. "Ow! Stop that!" He groaned and rubbed his forearm where his love had pinched him. "Lethal little-"

Before Tom could rant Hayden kissed him on the lips to shut his lover up and ran, or limped to the bathroom to shower.

Tom sighed and fell on his back, arms spread, smiling when he heard a slam of a door. He groaned and rubbed his face up and down with his hands breathing in as much air as possible. "I love him so much." He paused. Since meeting his Hayden things had changed. Not only his relationship or his emotions, but his plans for his--_their_--future. Yes, that's right. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the known Cold Snake, was that much in love that he had wanted to include someone else in the picture.

Tom didn't like the fact that he kept secrets from him but it was necessary. Hayden, in his opinion, was just too pure of heart to be corrupted by his dark plans."I can never tell him." He thought outloud. "At least not now. Everything is going on schedule although some plans had to be changed because of Hayden." He smiles warmly.

"Because of what love?" Hayden teased as he exited the bathroom in a towel and wiping his messy hair with a smaller one. Tom was almost aroused until something soft flew to his face and laughter erupted from a familiar yet sweet voice. That was it. And he charge and attacked Hayden playfully, both of them tackling one another to the ground then kissing each other until they couldn't breathe.

Hayden was on top of Tom's muscular chest heaving from the activities and stayed there for some time until they had to let go of the other.

While Tom was getting dressed Harry was contemplating and worried. His lover noticed and wrapped his arms around his waist, neck on his thin shoulder. "What is it Hayden?"

"You wouldn't hurt people...right Tom?" He asked bluntly. Tom was caught off guard by the question and even though he hid it well, Harry's former training knew that he was scared to answer. The arms tightened more. "Right Tom?"

"-Why would you ask that?" Tom asked unemotionally.

"Because I see the way they look at you To-"

"And how do they look at me?" Tom's question was asked quickly and harshly in a way that scared Harry. He had to be careful not to seem suspicious.

Harry sighed. "Like they are scared of you. They shake with fear. I am actually surprised that some of them had not attacked me or you because of sexual preferences. I would expect a mob by now."

Tom muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

He sighed. "I said that they wouldn't dare touch what is mine."

That had spiked up his anger. He pulled away from the embrace and glared into his eyes. "I am hardly anyones object Riddle."

Tom's eyes softened as he reached out to caress the angry boy's face. "No you are not. You are my heart as I have said before sweetheart."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The words were said with such intensity that the anger that he held was gone in an instant.

"Good because you are my heart too."

* * *

"Is anything wrong, my liege?" Lestrange asked in a worried tone but as quietly as possible. Tom and his recent "followers" were sitting at the Slytherin table without a present Hayden around to join them because he wanted some time alone to get ready before coming down to join them. Their vacation was over a few weeks ago and everyone came back safe and sound. Tom had gathered all the people that would be good for recruiting behind his boyfriend's back. Tom placed his elbows on the table, intertwined his long elegant fingers, placing his chin on the now formed fist.

_A lot needs to be planned is this is going to work. And Hayden must not know. The others already know that he will be by my side in time and it seems that no one will oppose him, as well, so that is good._ He smirked darkly. _And no one will dare lay a harming hand or spell on him. But..._

Would Hayden like what he is doing? Yes, although he claims that he loves him but he has too much of a good heart to support this. And did Tom really want to change his sweet Hayden?

_No. _

"I want you and my other followers to set up a meeting at midnight. It should be all right with everyone since it is the end of the week. No questions asked. Understood?" He whispered sideways from his knuckles. The boy nodded immediately and went back to his food.

_No Hayden. You will be left in the dark until the time comes. Then everything will be set._

"Tom? Are you okay?" The brown haired boy said. Tom nearly jumped out of his seat and reprimanded himself for it. When he saw that it was Hayden he put his wand away and smiled softly.

"Yes. I am. What took you so long?"

Hayden shrugged.

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes in suspicion but decided to just let it go for now.

Hayden took a seat next to him and began to fill his plate with lunch of all sorts. It was weird how some people were staring at him, not in a criticizing was but in a calculating and protective way. When he couldn't handle it anymore his head shot up and said in an icy tone, "What?!"

Everyone seemed to get the message and looked away. Harry raised an eyebrow. _Well that was weird. _He looked at Tom and saw that he was staring off into space. Harry felt suspicious about the way that look looked. It reminded him of...Voldemort when he was planning something. All of the sudden, Harry used his Legilimency carefully and a second later felt his leg being squeezed painfully. His eyes shot to a pale elegant hand that belonged to none other than Tom's. "_Don't," _He heard him hiss in a warning tone. "_Ever _do that again." The hand was released and Tom was eating like something menacing didn't just take place.

The shock flew over Harry's face ans soon found himself hissing back at him. "Just _what _are you planning Tom Riddle?"

He was ignored. Harry was boiling with rage now. He couldn't believe this! Tom never ignored him and now he was?! Not wanting to show his anger in front of everyone, he got out of his seat and exited the Great Hall. As he was walking he bumped into something hard but soft at the same time and he almost would have fell if it wasn't for the fact that he was grabbed from behind and pulled against what felt like a well toned chest.

Tom sighed contentedly in frustration. He got up out of his seat too and exited out of the Great Hall to follow Hayden. When he caught up to him he noticed that he was held up against someone from behind and seethed with what felt like jealousy.

"Well hello there handsome. Are you okay?" He heard the blond man saying. Hayden stuttered for some time making the young blond boy chuckle.

"Uh...um...sorry."

"It's all right." And the arms that were holding his were gone. He turned around and was met with the most handsome boy he had ever seen aside from Tom. His anger only returned when he thought of that name.

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asked in a sooth voice.

"He's fine." A velvet voice said from behind. Hayden was pulled against _another _broad chest in a possessive way. He peeked up and saw that it was Tom and saw the apology in his eyes but not his facial expression that was contorted into irritation and seething at the person in front of him.

"And who is this Hayden?"

"Ah, so that is your name? How wonderful it sounds."

Tom nearly took out his wand but the man saw it. "Forgive me." He bowed gracefully. "My name is Marder Hampston. It is a pleasure to meet you. And who might you be?"

Harry placed his hand on Tom's wand hand, signalling for him to put it away. Reluctantly he did and said in indifference, "Riddle." Which meant that Tom didn't want this stranger using his first name. Hayden grumbled, walked out of his arms avoiding the hands that were attempting to pull him back in his arms again.

Hayden smiled warmly. "Hello. My name is Hayden Polk and that guy over there with the seething look on his face is Tom Riddle." Grumbling could be heard from the background but he chose to ignore it. "So Marder, are you new around here at Hogwarts?"

Marder smiled warmly too. "Yes I am. I just transferred from Durmstrang and came here."

Hayden had a lok of shock. "Durmstrang? Really? Why? Not that Hogwarts isn't good but just out of curiosity."

He chuckled at this. "Well, I figured that I wanted to explore the world and what other place to explore new things that in England at Hogwarts?"

Hayden couldn't have agreed more. "Well, I assure you that you will feel at home as I have."

"Thank you." Marder said in a soothing tone like before.

"Ah, Mr. Hampston. There you are. Oh, and Mr. Riddle and Mr. Polk."

Tom nodded his head. "Headmaster Dippet." He turned indifferent eyes to the man next to him. "Professor Dumbledore."

Hayden pursed his lip, recognizing the hate that was hiding deep within his lover. He sighed. _So it seems no matter what there will always be some kind of tension between them._

"Professor Dumbledore." He said brightly. Dumbledore returned the smile. "Mr. Polk."

"Thank you for allowing me to attend here at such a short notice Headmaster Dippet. It is most appreciated." Marder told him.

Dippet waved it off.

"No need my dear boy. And you may stay as long as you wish. Tom?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you please escort Mr. Hampston to the Gryffindor common room so that he can get properly accommodated?" He looked at Marder. "Tom is a prefect so any questions he will answer them for you."

"You're in Gryffindor?" Hayden asked in awe, which aggravated Tom.

He smirked playfully. "Why, yes little serpent. I am. I just wonder if what house I am in will not affect our newly formed friendship?" He asked in a hopeful way.

He snorted. "Of course not! Oh! And thank you for earlier again. That was nice of you."

Dippet clapped his hands once in excitement. "Well now that that is settled, Hayden, why don't you take Sasha out today, hmmm? It is such a nice day outside."

"Okay. See you Marder!" He turned to face his boyfriend. It was kind of awkward. "Ummm...I'll see you later Tom." And he took off along with the other going their own separate ways.

"Look..." Tom said in the most threatening voice he could muster when the hall was clear. "Hayden is mine. Do not think even for one minute that I don't know what you are thinking. Lay one hand on him and you will regret it. And trust me when I say that you will Mr. Hampston."

He took a step back at the look at Tom's face. This guy wasn't normal at all. And did his eyes just glow? "Sure." He smirked after a while. "Huh. Interesting." And he walked off in a calm composure.

* * *

Harry was laying flat on the bed in both Tom and his room just gazing up at the ceiling. He let Sasha out a while ago. She wondered why he wasn't going with her but he just told her that he will tell her later. With a worried glance she left without a word.

Harry was actually thinking about Tom and his reaction at the Great Hall. _I have never seen him so angry before. Has he changed that much. Have I really not changed him at all?_

The person of his very thoughts entered the room.

Harry got up swiftly. "Back so soo-mph!" Harsh lips met his in a bruising kiss. It was over as soon as it had started.

Eyes much like his stared up at him in a critical demanding way that had him cower a bit before composing himself. "What was that-"

"Promise."

Brows rose. "Sorry?"

"Promise me." This time in an angry voice.

"W-w-what are you talking about Tom?"

He was grabbed roughly by the arm and and shoved onto the bed. "Ah! Hey!" Eyes shot wide when he felt hands going to his buckle. A growl vibrated throughout the room and Harry's pants and underwear were yanked down, leaving the bottom half part of his body full exposed, one pant leg hung at his right ankle and shoes on the floor still wearing his white ankle high socks. Warmth surrounded his member and now he was arching his back. He stared down at the beautiful picture of Tom bobbing his head up and down, his wide mouth engulfing him whole. His head crashed back down into the pillow when he could hold his head up to look at his lover anymore. "Mah! S-stop! Too-too...much! Hah!" A low rumble sounded and Harry was coming inside of Tom's greedy mouth. Harry screamed from ecstasy and how good it felt.

"Promise me Hayden." Tom said secutively. "Promise me that you will not betray me for another."

Harry panted and said, "I promise."

* * *

Well what do you think? Please review or critic!


	9. Attention! Read before it is deleted!

Attention!

I saw the hits that I got for the story and I am so pleased! Thank you! And as a treat for it I will be posting two new chapters and will give you a preview of my new story including news on the movies

that I have gotten so far and I will try to post this story in all the different languages available so just be patient. Thank you readers! Love you!


	10. His Plans

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

I was wondering if I should make a sequel? Tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be right away!

**I do not own anything! All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Anyway, have fun!

**Story: **Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary: **After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

_**Note:**_

/_Mind reading_/

**_/Mind Reading/_**

**_Parseltongue_**

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!

* * *

10. His Plans

"Sasha, I'm worried about Tom."

She was my furry tiger turned kitty friend when I first arrived here who was trying to get away from the magical creature seller but Dumbledore stopped that from happening and she ended up living with me in both Tom and my room. We were currently sitting on the bed, me reading the newspaper on Grindelwald and his followers and what they were doing and my friend eating some sort of liquid. She stared up at me, brow raised in concern.

"What do you mean Harry?"

I sighed, closing the paper. I sat up to sit at stared at her. "I mean that I am worried that I haven't changed him. He seems...different."

She let me continue.

"And...it seems that after all that I tried to turn him good...its as if I had made him more mad-more vicious than he was before we even met." I mumbled.

She sighed and jumped on the nearest couch. "Harry, sweetie, I know that you came here to change Tom but somehow I knew that he wouldn't be good." She paused, eyes softening. "I wanted to tell you but you looked so happy." I nodded, listening. "He is planning something." My head shot up, surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at me sternly. I shook my head in disbelief, holding ,my head with both hands. "No. No, Tom wouldn't do that! He just wouldn't! He promised! He promised he wouldn't hurt anyone! He promised!" I sobbed. She jumped on my lap licking the tears that were running down my face, trying to calm me.

"Why would he lie to me Sasha? I thought he loved me?" I muttered to her.

"Hayden?"

I jumped while Sasha pulled out her claws and hissed at Tom. He stood back but ignored her and went over to me, who was still sobbing and sniffing.

He knelt down in front of me and caressed my face lovingly. I felt sick to my stomach. "Hayden? Hayden what's wrong?"

I said nothing, avoiding his gaze.

Tom tried again. "Hayden?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you." My friend hissed menacingly in a warning tone telling him to leave. Tom looked at me directly, worry in his gaze.

"Have I done something to upset you, love?"

"He wants you to leave." She said. He spun around so fast that I would have missed it had I not looked at him.

"Silence!" he yelled loudly. I shot up in my seat. The fireplace burned chaotically that it would have scared me.

"Don't you talk to her like that!"

Tom stalked over to me, making me walk backwards warily to avoid Tom and his glowing eyes. My back hit the wall, and I heard a roar in the room. My boyfriend pointed his wand at Sasha and suddenly she disappeared.

"No!" I cried out, my thin hand reaching at the space where she was. Tom pushed me harshly against the wall, grabbing my white collar and lifting me up the wall. I struggled against him, against the bond that was gripping me tightly, kicking, crying and screaming at the same time wondering what was happening to the person that I fell in love with. Tom's face inched closer. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Just who do you belong to Hayden?"

Sudden anger took over my face. I growled out the words, "No one but my own."

Tom's grip tightened. I coughed. "Say that again?"

"Me Tom! I belong to my own self!" I said. "You disgust me!" I spat. Tom's gaze wavered to sadness as he looked at what he had done. He slowly and gently lowered me to the ground. Now I was wheezing with relief at the ability to breathe again and started coughing profusely.

Tom slid down to the floor, hand over his face. "What have I done?" He took a peek at me while I was lying flat on the floor, spread eagle. He turned his head. "Hayden?" He whispered. "Hayden are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"H-Hayden. I-I'm..."

I pushed my hand up in the air. "Save it."

I avoided the gaze that was pleading for me to look at him. It reminded me of when Voldemort tried to take over my body.

_Look at me, Harry._

"Look at me, Harry." He said in that same soft, demanding, velvety but pleading tone.

And then I cried.

And then I left the room.

* * *

I looked everywhere for Sasha a while after I cried myself shamelessly in the girl's bathroom, which was thankfully vacant at the time. You see, when I entered the bathroom and sat at the far end of the white brick wall, realization hung over me like a wire.

I went over all the times that we have spent together in the last few months when we were on vacation. I just remembered a dream that I had on that same day that Tom was playing that beautiful song for me. How could I have forgotten, it was so obvious! He was so crazy like a maniac on a stampede.

Such jealousy that couldn't be controlled at any turn just like Voldemort. And it scared me to death, honest. Sometimes I wondered, whether I loved him or not if this was really worth it. If I should just erase his memories and go back to my own time and see my friends again. My heart throbbed. I knew what that was. It was a feeling telling me that I could, would, do that. Because of how I feel for him. I opened the door to where the Mirror of Erised once presided in my time in 1896.

I gasped at the sight that was presented to me in just a moment's time.

The once damp, cold, and dark dungeon was flourished with golden trinkets of silverware, red, yellow, green, and blue curtains strewn together and some separate on the wall. Light furniture was everywhere and comforters and pillows were placed on the rug of the floor that looked so delicate you have the urge to either sit on them or just stand so that you don't ruin them.

The room was nicely lit in a sort of soft golden color and the room had a nice smell of something misty and floral, almost like in a dream.

And there where it had always been was the mirror itself standing proudly in front of the wall. You could cry from the gracious sight. The edges were cleaned and shiny, the mirror was so clear, and there were red light colored curtains flowing graceful on either side of it.

"The Mirror of Erised..." I said aloud to myself. "It is more beautiful than I thought."

"Isn't it?" A familiar motherly voice said.

I spun around and yelled in relief, "Sasha!" I quickly ran over to her and jumped, which made us tumbled to the ground and roll over. Sasha tried not to crush me with her weight but all the wile laughing softly. I just couldn't help myself. And she was more beautiful then when I first met her.

"I looked for you everywhere!"

She chuckled. "I know. I was waiting for you here, my little one. I'm sorry for the scare but it couldn't be helped." She paused. She sniffed my shoulder and laid her head there. "He is much stronger than I thought, Harry."

I froze. I closed my eyes and snuggled into her warmth. "I know."

She stepped back a little and looked me straight in the eye in a soft manner like always. "Harry. There is a reason why I came here-"

"Wait! I thought that he-"

"No. He didn't." She growled. It was not at me but at Tom. Her tone went soft like honey again. "I came here and built barriers upon Dumbledore's request."

My eyes widened at the name. "Dumbledore?"

She nodded her head. "He knows about all of this." She paused as if considering her words. "It was not I who told him, at least not after _it _told him."

"_It_? Who's _it_? And do I know _it_?" I asked in confusion.

She shook her head slightly. "No. Dumbledore informed me that it was hooded but had good intentions all the way. The name it provided for us was Wings." She snorted. " We don't even know the gender. I think that this person has been watching you both discreetly, my dear."

"Why?"

"That is what he is trying to figure out, including the Headmaster."

"The Headmaster is in this too?!" I asked her, surprised.

She nodded. "Yes. I am wondering about him though. Not in a suspicious way but I have never seen him so cautious before. I think that there have been some activities going around. Something secret that might have something to do with Tom and his group. Harry, I am scared for you. Tom Riddle is going into dangerous waters as before and I don't think that even you can stop him from delving into what he has become in your time. The only thing that has changed him was-"

"That he loved someone." I said for her. "I just...I can't believe that he attacked me. He has never...well...Tom has never done that to be before. It was like he was being taken over by something or someone."

"He is becoming possessive of you." She stated.

"So I noticed."

"You must have alibis or an alibi. Do you have anyone that you can trust Harry?"

I smiled. "You."

She smiled back. "Thank you dear but I mean someone else." She went into deep thought. Her eyes widened as an idea clicked. "My dear Harry, how well do you know about your family?"

My eyes turned to suspicion. "What are you thinking?"

Her eyes went on like her idea was not dangerous. "I was just wondering if Onux Potter would not be a good person to have."

I thought about it a moment. "Hmm. All right. What about Cancy or Forman? They seem like good people?"

"No Harry-"

"Just because they are Sly-"

"It's not that Harry. They may seem like good people but I can tell that they are loyal to Tom. Why don't think about asking Flora or Genevieve on your side?"

I spluttered. "You mean the nosy big mouth and the nut that hates Onux? You must be crazy."

She shrugged. "You never know dear. Just think about it all right?"

I sighed. "All right."

* * *

The long walk to the Astronomy Tower felt oddly calming to me since all that has happened during my crazy weekend with Tom Riddle and my companion Sasha. We now met up at the Mirror of Erised room to talk about our plans of gathering our own followers including on figuring out who this Wing person was. Sometimes when I wanted to avoid Tom and keep from asking about his plans I would go to that room and ask Sasha to join me and she never hesitated.

It was unnerving to think that I was afraid of Tom after having spent fearless months with my lover. Now that had all changed the time when he started acting strange to the point where he hurt me not only physically but emotionally, as well. It hurt to know that he would not change but I had to find people to stop him. I figured out that Tom was trying to get in touch with me now from the constant longing in his eyes and the look of apology and the emotion of restlessness coming from him.

I had asked from Professor Sinistra if I could change partners. She asked why and I told her that I wanted a variety of partners than just one and I could feel that it made Tom mad from the way that he looked at me.

I ignored the stares and after Astronomy was over I swept out of the classroom and went over to my next class. It went on like this for days and I was beginning to wonder how long Tom was going to stare at me.

Marder came up to our table, a wide and polite smile plastered on his face. It warmed my heart that at least somebody could act decent around me besides Sasha and her furry self. I felt an arm snake around my waist possessively and I pushed it away in annoyance. I was not some object and he should know that!

I invited Marder to take a seat between Tom and me. He smirked over at Tom that earned him a glare and started talking to me.

"So little Hayden, how are you doing?"

"Fine. But there is a little creature that keeps bugging and staring at me all the time and it is starting to get on my nerves." I said intentionally making sure that Tom heard me. I glared a hole in the back of his head. He was talking to some girl but I knew that he was listening because of the way his body tensed up. I grinned in satisfaction at the reaction and continued talking to Marder.

"So, are your parents going to be sending you any letters soon?" I frowned. "Owls have been coming in but I haven't seen any come for you yet. Is something wrong?"

Marder smiled at my concern. "No. They died a long time ago and my aunt, who I currently live with is in the hospital resting because someone pushed her on the street and tried stealing her purse." He said solemnly. I gasped.

"That's terrible! Is she okay? When will she get out? Are you okay?"

He chuckled. "Whoa. Whoa. One at a time." He sighed. "Yeah she will be all right and be up and running in time but she is unconscious and I don't know when that will be but the hospital says that it should he soon. And...I guess I am okay. I mean, I have my aunt, I love her and she loves me but..." He trailed off, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "I do miss my parents." His eyes were really sad and I couldn't help but ask what happened to them.

"H-How did they..."

"They were killed by Grindelwald." He seethed in anger and spat the name. Tom, from what I can see here, tensed at the mention of him. It was sort of like when we were in the library. I wonder why because I had thought that Tom saw him as a model for what he was planning to do. I looked down at the table, ashamed for even going into him personal business.

"I-I'm sorry. I never should have asked."

His face turned to me and hugged me tightly then let go. "No. It's okay. No one has really asked me anything about them since then. It feels good to talk about it and let out my feelings."

I shook my head. His eyes stared at my own in confusion.

"You don't understand. My parents died when I was little too." I said sadly.

Marder took my hand, kissed it softly, and buried his face in it. "By Grindelwald too?" He whispered.

My eyes shut. "No." I said quietly. "Someone much more worse than him." The one who is sitting beside you. The one who I should have not fallen in love with, because it makes it that much eaiser to forgive. And I don't know if I want to.

I plied my hand from his and escaped from the Great Hall.

"Harry...?" Marder said in shock. I didn't even bother glancing at Tom and just kept running.

When I reached the portrait, I whispered the password and ran inside and went to my bedroom. I ripped all of my clothes off and headed for the bathroom. With a wave of my hand, the spray turned of and I went inside. The warmth of the water helped my nerves, so I closed my eyes and didn't resist the sensation. And then everything went black and cold.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was on something soft. ANother thing I noticed was a long strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me possessively, protectively, but most of all, lovingly like I was the most important person in the world to that other person. It felt nice but I couldn't help but grunt when that arm left me as I heard a soft deep chuckle.

I turned around and there he was. "Tom..." I whispered, eyes hooded.

He smiled apologetically. "Hello, love. Did I wake you?"

"No."

He sighed and sat straight up. "We need to talk."

I rolled my eyes and spun around on my side. All of the sudden I was facing Tom's face. "Hayden." His eyes softened. "Hayden, sweetheart, please. Talk to me."

I glared angrily at him. "Don't 'sweetheart' me pal! I'm still upset with you. Oh wait! Maybe you just want to talk." I use my fingers in gesture of quotes around the word talk. "Just so you can be in control again or when you think you can be. Well, guess what Tom Marvolo Riddle," He winced when I used his full name because I only use it either when we are playing around or I am really angry at him. "You are living in a fantasy. Go talk to your new girlfriend for all I care and leave me the hell alone! I never want to talk to you aga-mmph!" Lips crashed into mine in a desperate manner but I resisted. I pushed him back harshly and got out of the bed heading for the door. I didn't make it to the door because right when my hand was on the handle, I was pulled by the waist into the middle of the room, held against a hard chest. Hands traveled down my stomach to the front of my pants but again I resisted. I pused against that strong chest and tried to escape but his hand now went to the small of my back, pulling me forward even as my hands were pushing against his chest and his other hand was placed softly at the back of my neck and I arched against his touch.

"No!" I whimpered. I began to shake with frusteration as I kept repeating that same word. His lips crashed onto mine again. I tried to bite his tongue but he used it to his advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore the wet cavern.

I moaned against him and gave up. I just gave up. And I cried while I kissed him. I felt myself being carried bridle style, and placed carefully into bed.

When we finally came up for air, I noticed that I was only in boxers and all he needed to do was take them off. I groaned at the lust and love I saw in his beautiful eyes. He started kissing me everywhere and it turned me on so much. His soft lips traveled down my bellybutton and finally he pulled off my boxers, my erection standing stiff. He kissed it, licked the tip and then engulfed it. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and my back arched.

"Ah! Tom! I-"

"Say it Hayden. Say you love me."

"Hah! Ah! I-I l-love y-you!" And I came.

Tom flipped us over and now I was straddling his waist. Knowing what to do, I slid myself down on him and rode his erection so fact that I felt I was about to come. It has been a while since we had done this and I missed it. I rode up and down faster and faster, begging Tom to come with me. And that he did as we screamed each others names and saying I love you after that.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review and please vote on a new poll that I created if you like on my profile. And if you want to see what that poll is all about and then vote afterwards there will be a link for it. Thanks!**


	11. Welcoming Revised

Hey guys! Layarana here! You should know that this is my first story to be published here. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

I was wondering if I should make a sequel? Tell me what you think. Doesn't have to be right away!

**I do not own anything! All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

As you may have noticed, these chapters are short, but rest assured that only the first few chapters to get right to the point and then it will eventually become longer. Please do not refrain from putting anything that you should think if you are to review. Your reviews are read and it helps to know what is like and not and sometimes I might have polls on what to put next. If I get a lot of reviews I might just put some fun conversations here. I might even answer some of your questions depends on what it is. Also, check out my profile. In a couple of weeks it should look professional! Anyway, have fun!

**Story: **Le Futur Incalculable

**Summary: **After Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office containing a letter of his final death wish to ask Harry to go back in time and changed the future...forever...

**Author: **Layarana Haven

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Slash/Lemon (seriously)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Pairing: **Tom/Harry

_**Note:**_

/_Mind reading_/

_**/Mind Reading/**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Flashback_

And lastly, please review!

Thank you for all the reviews!

11. Welcoming

I felt sore all over but it was a good kind of soar. I stretched my arms in front of me as if I wanted to touch the ceiling. I turned my head and noticed that Tom was sleeping soundly. I glanced up at the clock and sighed quietly. It was a good thing that the school let us have a day off and somehow I knew that Tom and I were going to discuss some things that were very important and I'll bet that Sasha had something to do with it, the little furball. My eyes darted toward the white transparent curtains that magically changed from morning to night.

Getting up, I carefully removed his arm that was wrapped around my waist, got on my white robe and went toward the windowsill. The bench was wood but the comforters made up for its discomfort and I sat on it, right leg up and bent, foot flat on the wood, the other leg hanging carelessly, swinging slightly, both of my hands supporting my body that leaned backwards. I stared out at the beautiful sky that was beginning to glow and thought about all that had transpired during my stay here. It seemed like I did that a lot now that I thought about it.

Was it really worth it to stay here? I mean, eventually I would have to leave here, right? Or was that something that I couldn't do?

No. Knowing Tom, he would feel abandoned and probably become even more grotesque from what I would have done and love and betrayal can do crazy things to a person sometimes. And what happened last night was definite confirmation that I can't leave here. And do I really forgive Tom for all that he has done to me? Wait a minute! The Tom in this time hasn't even done anything to my parents yet so why blame him? It was Voldemort that did it! But then again, Voldemort is Tom and if Harry Potter in this time were born, who is to say that Tom wouldn't hesitateto kill the very thing that would soon destroy him.

And not to mention Tom's plans. Oh, yes. I knew about what they were planning because I have seen it in a pensieve way before I came here and it was the time when Dumbledore was still alive. The Headmaster, Sasha, and Dumbledore were keeping a watchful eye on Tom and his group of followers, well, as much as they could. I put my head in my hands and slid my hands down my face.

I didn't notice until I heard footsteps that Tom was coming over to me. I looked at him and saw that he had stopped walking and simply stared at me with an unreadable expression.

I smiled at him. "What?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, eyes still looking at me intensely. "It's nothing, love. It's just..." He trailed off. "You look like an angel." He whispered in awe, breathless.

I laughed softly. "An angel, Tom? Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. My angel." He walked over to me. "My beautiful angel. The way you look...I just can't believe that you are here with me. And only me. I love you so much it hurts Hayden." He paused for some reason like he wanted to say something but afraid to do it.

"Tom?" I said warily.

He buried his head in the crook of my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"I want you to be by my side Hayden."

"What?" I asked cautiously. That was sort of out of the blue thing to say.

His head pulled up, grabbing my face gently with both of his big graceful and soft hands, and kissed me just lip on lip and it felt sweet.

He pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "Never mind, my darling. Just get dressed. We have much to discuss about."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you not telling me, Tom?"

He sighed. "Please just get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed, dressing in just a long shirt and shorts. After I was done getting dressed I went over to the couch and waited for Tom to come out so we could talk. I started thinking about him again and wondered what he was going to say to me first because I knew we were going to talk about more than just what happened between him, myself and Sasha and I knew it. Before I knew, my eyes drifted closed and I dreamed about my friends the first time we met. When I opened my eyes it was starting to get dark out and I figured that Tom was taking a long shower and I was glad for that. I needed some time alone.

I started shaking from the cold and summoned a blanket with a wave of my hand. I figured that a fire would be nice so I waved my hand to start it and cuddled in the couch comfortably. I heard the door creak and out came Tom in a red silk shirt and black loose pants. I shivered, not from the cold, and waited for hin to say something.

He smiled at me as I smiled back and gestured for him to sit next to me.

He took the offer and sat down swiftly. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence until I had enough of it and wanted to get some answers from him.

"Tom," I started up the conversation. "What happened to you?"

He stiffened his posture but said nothing so I continued.

"After Christmas I started noticing a change in you and became worried. I wanted to talk about what happened, about why you were acting strangely but you wouldn't even answer me. It was like I was invisible."

"Hayden..."

"And then when Marder arrived, I noticed you getting really possessive and treating me as if I was a precious object to you more than a person." I stopped. "And then you started attacking me" I shivered. I wiped my eyes. I stared at Tom, seeing that his eyes were sad and contemplating. It broke my heart to see him this way but it had to be done. I had to tell him. I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. "Tom, whatever it is you can tell me but you can't keep shutting me out like this. And right now, whatever it is you are doing, it's killing you inside and out and it's not healthy. So please Tom, please tell me." I pleaded.

His gaze went from shock to understanding. His face turned to confusion to resolve and I was wondering what he was thinking. I was about to go into his mind until I remembered what happened the last time I tried that and shivered at the thought.

Tom rubbed his thumb over the pulse of the inside of my wrist and smiled in a dream like state. When he came out of it, he started to murmur something out of his breath. He stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled. He moved closer to me. "Hayden, can I ask you something?"

My eyebrow rose. "Uhh. Sure?"

He stroked my hand. "Hayden, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. I really am and I hope that you can somehow forgive me." His eyes were pleading. "And I can't live with myself if you hate me. I can't, because everything that I am doing, I am doing it for you. Because I love you."

I shook my head. "Tom, I forgive you. I couldn't live with myself if I hate you. It just confused and scared me is all."

He nodded. "I understand. And I promise that I won't do it again or at least I'll try."

I smiled widely at him. "Ok."

"But Hayden, there is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

Suddenly he stood up and walked slowly towards the fire, hands behind his back, looking down at the flames. "For a long time, a very long time since I was little, I dreamed of a world that I could have and create. A dream full of people with..." He hesitated. "Magic, dark magic, that could rule this entire world and keep the Muggles out. A world that I could someday rule at the bare of my own hands. So, at my teenage years, I started traveling during the time I had for myself and gathering many people that would follow me and keep the secrets that I possess to themselves. The people that wanted the world that I wanted started training and gathering others that could bid to my every whim. Everything was going to plan and I was happy with the results until a certain someone disrupted them and then I found myself falling madly in love with that person and decided after a while, that I wanted that person to be by my side forever." He whispered the last part.

I gulped. "Wh-what are you saying, Tom?"

He spun around slowly, eyes gleaming, the fire literally reflecting in his eyes and then I noticed something different about him. Something off. Something that I should have seen before. His eyes. His eyes were almost the color of a menacing red and I almost jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room but he pinned me to my seat with his mechanical stare and it frightened me to bits.

He turned back around and started talking again. "I want to rule this world, Hayden. I want this world to open its eyes and see that darkness is stronger than any force and purge this world of light! But, most of all," He turned around again. "I want you with me to rule by my side."

I gasped. He walked to where I was and instinctively to protect myself, I scooted back as far as the big couch would let me. _Stay away from me! _I screamed mentally. I had to find a way to stall him. "Then what happened to Malfoy. I noticed that he hasn't been around lately. Is he one of your followers?" I stuttered out the words carefully.

Tom stopped walking much to my relief. "Malfoy?" He said. His eyes widened. "Oh, yes! Yes, he is. One of my faithful ones, in fact. He has been out on missions for me so I have someone to do all his work and turn them into the professors and make it look like he did the work. Brilliant, really. He and his family are loyal and have supported my cause."

Cause? Cause! Killing innocent people is a cause? Tom almost walked to me again but I stalled him. "Why me?" I nearly whimpered and then that dark mood was back.

"I have been planning this for a while but I thought that you shouldn't know." He grinned. "But now you do."

I shook my head. "No. No. Tom, this isn't right!"

Tom scoffed. "And you think that the Ministry is?"

I glared. "The Ministry may be corrupt in many ways but at least they don't want this world swallowed in darkness! You're insane!"

That is when he lost it.

"I don't ever want to here that from you! Especially you!"

I covered my ears and shut my eyes. "Why do you keep yelling at me? Have you completely lost your sanity, Tom?"

He growled at me but then his mood completely changed and he was right in front of me on one knee. He lifted both of his hands, removed mine from my ears, and kissed my forehead. And again. And again. He must have done it so many times that I lost count. When he finally stopped he whispered, "I'm sorry. I know-I know I lose my temper but it just hurts me when you say those things. And I know that sorry isn't enough but I truly am."

"You have said that so many times. I'm getting tired of it." I looked up at him. "You can't expect me to forgive you so easily this time. And what you are doing to yourself, I don't like it. Just look at yourself and see what happened to you! So please, please stop what you are doing before it is too late." I said to him once more.

He shook his head. "I want this."

I closed my eyes, stood up, and went to the portrait. "I'm leaving"

"You will not." I heard Tom say.

I spun around, sighing. "What is it now? It's obvious that your plans are more important than me."

"Never!" He protested.

I shook my head and stepped out.

"I will make it up to you."

My eyes widened in complete shock. "What?" I said breathlessly, staring at him.

Now, he was inches closer to me. "I will spend more time with you. I will do anything, Hayden, just...don't leave." He pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you so...so touchy?" I asked into his shoulder.

"Don't you want me to be?"

"Yes."

"Then don't ask that."

"You can't just expect me to trust and forgive you just yet. You have to earn it back."

He nodded his head. "Yes, yes."

"And you have to promise not to hurt my friends or anyone else for that matter."

He stiffened then relaxed and sighed. "Okay, love." He kissed my forehead and never let go. And I never wanted him to.

"So? What is it that you want to do today?" Tom asked me while we were walking around Hogwarts.

I shrugged. "Anything you want to."

He laughed merrily, and petted my hair fondly. "That's not really helping. And besides, I asked you first."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders playfully. Tom and I were getting along better and I had to say that for the last few days Tom was the least bit possessive and aggressive. He decided today that he wanted to go somewhere with me and I agreed but he wanted me to decide. I thought about it for a while and an idea clicked.

"How about near the lake? We haven't been there for a while and I would love to go see the sea animals play."

Tom thought about it, smiled, and nodded that it would be a good idea. "Would you like to make it a picnic then? I could tell the house elves to make some food for us."

I smiled brightly. "Sure! I would like that. We could have some cake and and juice with it and cast a spell on it so that it wouldn't spoil!"

"That would be a good to do. Anything else in particular that you would like to bring that doesn't include that pesky furball that you have lying around your feet all the time?" He asked.

I frowned slightly at his comment. "That _furball _that you are talking about happens to be my friend. Why are you so against her being my friend?"

Tom closed his eyes and opened them again. "It's not that I don't want you to have any friends Hayden love. It's just...something about her makes me want to turn her into a fur coat and I wouldn't hesitate to do it had she not been your friend." He tried to make a joke out of it. I couldn't help but smile at it but was still upset about the comment.

I took out my wand and pointed it at his chest, poking him. "I'll turn you into a lion of you do. Then we'll see who will be the fur coat, take that!"

Tom pretended to swoon and almost faint. "Oh no! Be turned into a Gryffindor _and _turn into a fur coat? Oh no! How will my reputation ever be the same again?"

I punched him playfully on the arm. "Watch it Riddle or it just might happen!"

We laughed happily and stepped into the Great Hall. Everyone seemed excited about something. I turned around and asked Tom. "What's going on?" The doors closed after everyone was inside and the lights dimmed down to an almost haunting yet anticipating feeling.

Tom leaned in. "There seems to be an event happening today that will take place here in the Great Hall."

I perked up at the news. "An event? Like what?"

"You mean you don't know?" Fiona said.

Pollux rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't be asking if he did know?" Malfoy laughed into his drink.

She growled at both of them, giving her a sneer look.

Pollux smirked at her then turned to explain what was happening. "The Renthraws are a group of people who are peaceful but very powerful race. They have been around for generations even before the founders had built Hogwarts. A long time ago when the Renthraws were at war with another group called Gendlens, another powerful race but much darker, they both fought over land that would have made either one more powerful than the other due to its vast crops and beauty. had either one gained it. That is when the four founders come in. They bought this land but it wasn't easy because of the war between the Renthraws and the Gendlens. It was Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin that calmed the feud between both groups. You can imagine how much stress it was to even get the two leaders together for a meeting on an account for negotiations on peace making. They asked Helga Hufflepuff to create a huge feast that will please both parties but at the same time make them taste each others cultures without them knowing it."

"How did she do that without making them mad and feeling offended?" I asked. The story sounded really interesting. Even Tom seemed interested.

Pollux chuckled. "That part of the story is actually quite amusing. Helga Hufflepuff had to find a way to create a unique feast while making them taste each others cultures. It was easy really. All she had to do was disguise the food as they belonged. It was reported that Rowena Ravenclaw laughed after each party had left because of the faces that they had made when they tasted it and after they had discovered what it was. They both came to peace and that is how and one of the reasons why Helga Hufflepuff is so famous. Not only is her recipes so delicious but her food was also the peacemaker of two groups that had fought for many years."

I sat breathless in my seat after he had finished the story. "That story was so amazing!"

"I agree," Tom said. "Then the people who are coming here are the Renthraws and Gendlens."

Pollux nodded. "To celebrate the place of its founders that brought them together."

The headmaster stood up in his seat and told everyone to sit down. "Thank you all for your attention. Now, as you know, the Renthraws and Gendlens are here to honor Hogwarts for bringing them together. It is my great pleasure to welcome them here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and," He paused bringing his arm up. He quickly put it down while saying, "Wizardry!" A great puff of white smoke made him disappear and the smoke filled the whole room but it was clear enough to see the Great Hall because of the torches flaring up into a blue white color. The doors bursted open with fire and out came the two strong and buff looking teenagers each spinning a fire burning stick yet they didn't get burned. They seemed to grin in confidence and it worked for them by the dark robes they were wearing and the half silver masks they wore. They both threw their sticks into the air and it spun all around the room. When they ended up in frint of the entrance it spread out and created flames of fire. A group of people came out in the same dark robes and masks looking like an army of people of both men and women holding the wand out on their sides stiff beside them. All of the sudden two large creatures, one light and dark green dragons that roared and hissed its tongue out like a snake and the other creature being a black and white wolf with blue glowing crimson eyes roaring out loudly. The two large creatures had a metal collar with long chains attached to them, the many trainers trying to hold them down. The students were scared and huddled together while other just stared in amazement. When all of them were in the middle of the room and large spark of smoke came, and the trainers and two creatures disappearing and two large muscled people replacing them, the two people walking up to the headmaster in arrogance, both with grins.

The leader on the left had black curly hair, dark green robes, a polished walking cane, and an emblem of a dragon on the front of his robes, his right eye covered in an eye patch.

"Wonder what beat 'im up, eh?" Onux Potter whispered to one of his friends at the Gryffindor table.

The other person was bald with black robes, a polished walking cane, and a long thin scar that went from the end of his forehead, to his left eyelid, down to the start of his cheekbone.

They reached the headmaster, bowing to him and turning around to face everyone in the Great Hall.

The headmaster put both arms in the air, smiling broadly. "I welcome the two leaders of the Renthraws and Gendlins, Jinth Renthraw and Yendfore Gendlin!"


	12. A Letter To Myself

A Letter to Myself

I try to remember what my life was like before I became this pathetic. It still baffles me how much I have changed during these past months and the truth is, I don't even remember how long exactly I have been here. Sometimes I would sneak into Dippet's office and look into the pensieve like a Muggle would do when they look at themselves into a video to see where they lost themselves after a traumatic event. Tom was my traumatic event. An oh so good one. At times, like a couple weeks ago, I could've sworn that Hayden Polk was taking over, the side that loved Tom so much that he was willing to ignore the nightmares where Tom and him were involved, and then there was Harry Potter, the person who wants to right the wrongs of others and feels wary of Tom's presence. I am, evidently, extremely confused to the point of madness and...I don't know if I can actually do what Dumbledore, the one from the future, has asked of me. I mean, just a couple of days ago two training schools arrived, and a boy from the 'dragon's den' gazed at me strangely. It was like he could see right through me, see what has happened to me, why I am here, and the struggle if how I should deal with Tom. His gaze held pity and understanding. He resembled a lot like Luna but not at all related. She showed me her family tree sometime during the holidays, a letter. She said that one day an old lemon tree will send me to a land of questions and deceit, and there will be a time when a dark feeling will grow within me but within that darkness will shed a light to the little stag from a different sort of moon, one that is the same in its shine but different to how the shine came to be. I had a feeling that me coming here was what she was referring to. This boy, Nane, he just had that sort of air about him. A comfort really. And this boy was the reason why I am worrying about my relationship with Tom. I took one look at the boy and Tom sort of...lost it. He started ignoring me to the point of insanity and then came the loud argument between me and him. After the argument, Tom got sort of...physical, lovemaking, but rougher, it frightened me because of his eyes. They shone with undeniable lust, anger, love, and jealousy but what was the least expecting was the insanity.

_Tom slammed into Harry roughly, the slap of skin against skin evident. Harry's face was pressed into the mattress, his bum in the air, arms laying limply on each side of his body, a locking spell cast. Two ropes of vines each wrapped around a bent knee and pulled apart until Harry's legs were spread wide for Tom's pleasure. Their multiple releases on the bed evidence to their activity other than the two occupant's obvious nakedness._

_Harry lay panting as he was pushed into mercilessly by his lover, tears in his eyes. "Lo-ove," he stammered. "Love please...stop! It hurts!" It was true it did hurt a lot with the minimal pleasure but the reasons for this, Tom's reasons, hurt him the most. Tom growled maliciously, possessively. His pace became faster. "Never!" He bent over his love, wrapping his arms around his Hayden's waist. "Mine!" He hissed. "You only belong to me! If I have to I will take you away from here and lock you up. You are MY love. Your soul, your very being belongs to ME! The first day I met you I wanted you. I wanted you full but I was too stubborn to realize it!"_

_Harry whimpered and mewled at a particularly hard thrust. "AH!"_

_"Do you like this?" Tom whispered._

_"Gah! Nnnnggggh! Nnh! Ah!" Tom grabbed Harry's lower regions and began to stroke._

_"Do you like being pounded into, my love? Does it turn you on even more knowing that you have my heart in your hands because you know that I'll always love you? Hmmm? Do you?"_

_Harry didn't respond._

_"Does it make you pant and scream with pleasure knowing that one day I will rule this world and you, as my equal, my soul mate, will rule with me by my side forever? That we will rid this world of what it is now and change it anew? You will rule with me, my sweet. Forever."_

_"No..." Harry had tears in his eyes. But Tom didn't hear it. He didn't hear anything, too caught up in his thoughts._

What am I supposed to do? What have I become?


End file.
